


Wisielec

by Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/pseuds/Abelarda%20Gildenman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childermass śmieje się gorzko i sięga ręką do karku: powoli odgarnia z szyi potargane ciemne włosy. Znak kruka pali żywym ogniem, choć od zrobienia tatuażu minęły lata.<br/>- Dlaczego? - pyta z wyrzutem, wcale nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Nie dostawał ich przecież od nikogo, potrafił widzieć tylko zdarzenia, nie przyczyny. Ale mężczyzna spokojnie zsuwa z głowy kapelusz i Childermass czuje, jak wszystkie barwy przed jego oczami zlewają się w jedno: czarny płaszcz, czarne włosy, czarne oczy. Kim jesteś, człowieku bez imienia? Nie musisz mi odpowiadać. Teraz wiem to i bez niczyjej pomocy. Bezimienny, bez wiedzy o nazwisku własnego ojca, odcięty od korzeni: nic dziwnego, że to, co wyrasta ponad ziemię, okazuje się tylko wypaloną skorupą. Kiepskich patronów przyciągnęły moje narodziny, myśli, kręcąc głową. John, imię zbyt pospolite, żeby mogło znaczyć cokolwiek. Childermass, zimna grudniowa noc, wspomnienie krwi, rzezi i męczeństwa: tak królowie pozbywają się konkurentów do tronu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisielec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/gifts).



Drogi Faerie żyją. 

Nie zauważa tego od samego początku; może po prostu zbyt był zajęty walką z samym sobą, z ciałem, które buntowało się przeciwko niemu, kiedy tylko rozpoznało, gdzie się znajdują. Faerie wzywało go bez ustanku od wielu lat, machnięciem czarnego skrzydła, naglącym ruchem dzioba: to był zew, o którym nie dawało się zapomnieć. Zignoruj go albo spróbuj z nim walczyć, a pochłonie cię całego, mówił do siebie w chwilach desperacji. Nie masz siły, żeby go pokonać. Dlatego pił whisky albo laudanum, a potem długo przeklinał w duchu własną słabość: to nigdy nie pomagało, co najwyżej sprawiało, że coraz trudniej było mu się podnieść. 

A jednak teraz jest w nich coś innego, dodatkowy element, którego tak naprawdę nie był w pełni świadomy, ale który wyczuwał całym sobą, zanim jeszcze zdążył go sobie uświadomić. Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że chociaż zdarzało mu się śnić o Faerie, jego sny zawsze były nieme, pamięta tylko obrazy, setki obrazów nakładających się na siebie jak kolejne karty w talii, i tylko czasem, z rzadka, wyobrażał sobie tylko, co powinien usłyszeć: trzask luster, szelest papieru, dźwięki przejść i portali, które przeprowadzą go między krainami. Ale tak naprawdę wszędzie panowała cisza, z której nie do końca potrafił zdać sobie sprawę. Może to inne, wcześniejsze Faerie żyło tak naprawdę tylko w jego głowie, utkane z laudanum i sennych wizji, i nie miało wiele wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Dopiero teraz uczy się rozpoznawać brzmienia, rozpięte między szeptem a krzykiem, sieć głosów i dźwięków, która chwyta go i okleja ze wszystkich stron; może właśnie tak czują się muchy złapane w pajęczynę, kiedy zaczynają zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie istnieje żadna droga ucieczki. 

\- Johnie Childermassie!

Odwraca się gwałtownie. Głos wydaje się dziwnie znajomy; niemal mógłby przysiąc, że zauważa w nim akcent z Yorku, szorstki i gardłowy, podobny do jego własnego. Jeszcze chwila i przypomni sobie, gdzie miał okazję go usłyszeć wcześniej. Jeszcze chwila - tylko chwila - gdyby tylko był w stanie się skoncentrować, gdyby słyszał tylko ten jeden głos, a nie setki innych. Za dużo ich, o wiele za dużo, a wszystkie wydają się powtarzać jego imię w ślad za tym pierwszym, jakby znały je dobrze, jakby znały jego samego. To głosy umarłych, myśli nagle Childermass, głosy moich kart. Nic dziwnego, że mnie znają; ja też potrafię je rozpoznać. Pozwól mi się odnaleźć, Rycerzu Buław, to właśnie ciebie szukam. Słyszysz mnie? Odezwij się do mnie, proszę! Ale Rycerz Buław milczy, a może to on nie potrafi go odnaleźć, wyłuskać z kakofonii dźwięków tego jednego, właściwego: potrafi rozpoznawać obrazy, nie magię, którą przemawiają do niego karty. Może potrafiłby to zrobić ktoś inny - Jonathan Strange, podpowiada mu natrętna myśl - ale na pewno nie on sam.

Przyciska dłoń do czoła. Szum w skroniach przybiera na sile, dźwięki wwiercają się w czaszkę, wywołując nagły, ostry ból, jakby głosy kart, raz uwolnione, nie umiały już zamilknąć. Nie rozpoznasz mnie, Johnie Childermassie, nie będziesz w stanie. Im prędzej się z tym pogodzisz, tym lepiej dla ciebie. Nie próbuj. Nie walcz. Przez chwilę ma ochotę go usłuchać - tak naprawdę nie ma siły walczyć o cokolwiek - ale zmusza się do kolejnego wysiłku: z całej siły wbija paznokcie w dłoń i wkracza na najbliższą ścieżkę.

Ziemia w Faerie krzyczy ochryple, jakby nacisk butów sprawiał jej ból. Może dlatego każdy krok wydaje się tak trudny. Jest w tym coś upiornego: czuję się, jakbym spacerował po nagrobkach, myśli Childermass ze strachem. Dlaczego nie chcecie przepuścić mnie dalej? A potem, wiedziony niezrozumiałym impulsem, ściąga z nóg buty. Stopy zaczynają boleć niemal od razu, oczywiście, a pończochy rwą się na strzępy: tak dawno nie chodził już boso, że odwykł już od tego uczucia. Ale szum w uszach cichnie, a głosy oddalają się i Childermass oddycha z ulgą: fizyczny ból nie wydaje się niczym strasznym w porównaniu z przeczuciem szaleństwa, miał okazję przekonać się o tym niejeden raz.

Rozgląda się po otoczeniu, jakby miał nadzieję zobaczyć coś innego niż poprzedniego dnia, coś innego niż to, co widzi, odkąd tylko tu trafił. Zabawne, myśli, bo tak naprawdę spodziewał się czegoś zupełnie innego: rysunki, które pokazywał mu Jonathan Strange, przedstawiały splątane ścieżki i pustkowia, takie jak te, po których idzie, ale również budowle, pełne prowadzących donikąd schodów, sypiące się w gruzy pałace i piętrowe labirynty. Teraz, chociaż błąka się po Faerie od wielu dni, widzi tylko wąwozy, dziesiątki kamiennych wąwozów, poprzecinanych pojedynczymi ścieżkami, prawie jakby wciąż krążył w kółko. To dziwne, zauważa Childermass i przygryza wargi. To dziwne.

\- Strange! - krzyczy głośno. Dźwięk odbija się od ścian wąwozu i wraca do niego dalekim, rozpaczliwym echem.

Childermass patrzy w niebo i oddycha głęboko. Powietrze pachnie kurzem i spalenizną, a na czoło i twarz osypują się drobne płatki. Przecież jest zima, przypomina sobie nieoczekiwanie, i może nie ma nic dziwnego w tym, że śnieg opada mu na ramiona, prószy na włosy, osadza się na połach płaszcza. Tak naprawdę zdumiewa go tylko barwa śniegu, nie biała, ale w dziwnym odcieniu opalizującej czerni. Childermass obserwuje jeden z ciemnych okruchów, wirujący przez dłuższą chwilę w powietrzu, i wyciąga rękę. To pióra, krucze pióra, myśli, mocno zaciskając pięść. Ale kiedy rozchyla palce, cieniutki płatek kruszy się, barwi jego dłoń na jednolitą czerń. I tylko linia życia, połyskująca kroplami potu, odcina się od mgły ciemnego pyłu. Nie, to nie pióra, to kawałki zwęglonego papieru, rozpadające się w dłoni pod byle dotykiem. Childermass wstrzymuje oddech, czując, jak wali mu serce: wydaje mu się, że na rozkruszonym strzępku widać jeszcze widmowe ślady czerwonych liter.

Szybkim ruchem ociera dłoń o płaszcz, zwęglony pył ginie w fałdach miękkiej, jednolitej czerni. A potem, kiedy próbuje ruszyć dalej, z ziemi wzbija się tuman popiołu i Childermass kaszle gwałtownie, walcząc z bólem w płucach. Wreszcie opanowuje się z wysiłkiem i spluwa na ziemię. Kropla śliny znika jak wchłonięta, w mgnieniu oka: ziemia jest spragniona, myśli Childermass nagle, spragniona po pożarze, który wypalił tu całą roślinność, pozostawiając tylko nagie skały, żwir i kamienie. Co tu się mogło stać? Czy to twoje zaklęcie, Jonathanie Strange? Coś ty narobił?

Ale odpowiada mu tylko cisza. Głosy odeszły i Childermass wątpi, że wystarczyłoby na powrót włożyć buty, żeby przywołać je z powrotem: Faerie nie traktuje go już jak intruza, zauważa i ta myśl wydaje się przerażająca. Stałem się jednym z was czy może nie stanowię już żadnego zagrożenia? Wszystko jest lepsze od tej ciszy, chciałby rzucić z rozpaczą, powiedz do mnie coś jeszcze, nieznajomy z akcentem z Yorku. Możesz mi grozić, jeśli chcesz. Ale nie traktujcie mnie, jakbym już nie żył. Chyba że mam tu oszaleć, o to chodziło wam od początku, prawda?

Niesmak w ustach rośnie, aż staje się niemal nie do zniesienia. Childermass wyciąga fajkę i przez chwilę patrzy na nią z namysłem, ale wreszcie rezygnuje: tak naprawdę nie ma sensu palić, skoro wszystko wokół i tak tonie w popiele. Kurz gryzie w gardle, a każdy oddech staje się torturą. Wody, myśli błagalnie. Duszę się.

Przez chwilę wydaje mu się, że ktoś zacisnął mu na szyi pętlę, ale to złudzenie, zapewne nie ostatnie, z którym przyjdzie mu się tutaj zmierzyć: musiał po prostu zbyt mocno zawiązać halsztuk, ot i wszystko. Ale nawet taki drobiazg sprawia, że napięte do granic wytrzymałości nerwy zaczynają odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Obolałe nogi zaczynają drżeć tak silnie, że Childermass bez chwili namysłu opada na ziemię i leży bez ruchu przez dłuższą chwilę, próbując się uspokoić. To wszystko nie tak. Gdybym tylko wiedział, jak odróżnić jedną ścieżkę od drugiej, w którą stronę iść, żeby go odnaleźć. Gdybym miał przy sobie moją talię.

Moja talia, myśli Childermass i przeciąga ręką po szyi: gardło boli tak bardzo, że musi odrobinę rozluźnić halsztuk, a oczy zaczynają łzawić od unoszącego się w powietrzu pyłu. Moja talia nie istnieje, już nie, zmieniła się w garść zwęglonych strzępów. Ale przecież...

Sam nie wie, jaki impuls każe mu sięgnąć do kieszeni, tej, w której zawsze nosił karty.

*

W samym centrum widzi drzewo, stare drzewo z mnóstwem poskręcanych konarów. Jest takie jak zawsze, kiedy na nie patrzy, nie zmieniło się nawet odrobinę. Gruby, sękaty pień, chropawa kora. I wyciągnięta w jego stronę gałąź, wygięta jakby pod ciężarem zawiązanej wokół niej pętli.

Wyciąga dłoń i przeciąga nią po korze, spróchniałej, jakby zwęglonej: wystarczy chwila, a jego palce zaczynają lepić się od brudu. Powoli unosi je do ust, przeciąga opuszkiem po wargach: smakują żywicą i spalenizną. To dziwne zestawienie, myśli Childermass, powoli kręcąc głową, życie i śmierć tak blisko siebie. Coś takiego mogłoby się wydarzyć tylko tutaj, w Faerie. Choć drzewo wydaje się martwe, żywotne soki wciąż jeszcze płyną pod korą. Nie wyrzucaj ich z siebie nadaremno, to tylko chwila, kilka sekund, w których wydaje ci się, że płoniesz, a potem jest cisza i zimno i strach.

Unosi wzrok wyżej, w stronę sznura. Pętla zwisa z gałęzi jak wyrzut sumienia, pusta, niepełna. Niekompletny obraz, niedokończony rysunek: brakuje najważniejszego, sylwetki, zwieszającej się do góry nogami z zaciśniętego mocno sznura. Powinna tu być, rysował ją przecież razem z innymi.

Nie, nie do góry nogami. To wszystko nie tak.

Nie ma już kart i nie ma nawet siły, żeby rysować talię po raz drugi, chociaż przecież potrafiłby to zrobić, ale obraz, żywy obraz przed jego oczami, i tak domaga się dopełnienia, pusty jak porzucone dzieło malarza, który nie odważył się postawić ostatniego pociągnięcia pędzla. Niepotrzebnie. Czasem jedna dodatkowa kreska jest tym, co tworzy całość, co pozwala poczuć iskry magii, gdy nakrywa się kartę dłonią. Znajome uczucie, myśli Childermass, kręcąc głową. Może nawet zbyt znajome.

Jedna kreska, jedno pociągnięcie pędzla. Portret na zawilgoconej ścianie strychu, jego własna twarz, patrząca na niego martwym, niedokończonym spojrzeniem. Woń farby nie jest w stanie ukryć zapachu stęchlizny, źrenice już teraz wydają się wyżarte przez grzyb. Childermass dotyka koniuszkami palców swojej twarzy, tej drugiej, zniszczonej, zanim jeszcze doczekała się wykończenia, i z trudem powstrzymuje chęć, żeby rzucić w obraz pustą szklanką.

\- Ta farba nie wytrzyma długo, Dan - mruczy z niechęcią. - Nie na tej ścianie.

\- Wytrzyma dłużej niż ja, chcesz się założyć?

W głosie Dana jest szaleństwo, to samo, które kazało Childermassowi iść za nim przez pół miasta jak zadurzony dzieciak, żeby błagać go o chwilę rozmowy. Myślał, że spotkał kogoś takiego jak on, naznaczonego magią, której natury nie da się okiełznać. Pomylił się wtedy, nie rozmawiali prawie wcale, a Dan nie jest magiem, tylko malarzem, ale może to nie ma znaczenia, może to jedno i to samo.

\- Ale dlaczego nie chcesz go skończyć? Przecież to tylko godzina pracy. Może dwie.

I wtedy malarz odwraca w jego stronę oczy o rozszerzonych źrenicach, plamy kolorów odbijają się na jego twarzy, w jego spojrzeniu, zielonkawe, nakrapiane brązem tęczówki w obramowaniu czerni. Kolory, kolory, kolory, setki niemożliwych kolorów na twarzy Dana. Laudanum wybucha w głowie Childermassa, nogi odmawiają posłuszeństwa, a świat zaczyna wirować. Dan podtrzymuje go i przyciska do ściany w miejsce obrazu, jakby chciał wcisnąć w portret całą jego istotę. Zbyt blisko i zbyt gwałtownie, jak zwykle, myśli Childermass, mimo woli lgnąc do drugiego ciała. Cierpki, żywiczny zapach terpentyny, osaczający go ze wszystkich stron. Usta przy ustach.

\- Bo wtedy już tu nie wrócisz.

Dan zaciska ręce na jego szyi; to powinno boleć, myśli Childermass, i bolałoby, gdyby na miejscu malarza był ktokolwiek inny. Ale Dan nie umiałby tak naprawdę skrzywdzić nikogo poza sobą samym, śmieszny, zagubiony dzieciak, który szuka moich wizji i mojego ciała tylko po to, żeby upaść jeszcze prędzej i jeszcze mocniej uderzyć w ziemię. Delikatnie wyplątuje się z uścisku, bierze jego dłonie w swoje i unosi je do twarzy: plamy farby za paznokciami, tęcza kolorów na wychudłych palcach, taki właśnie jesteś, zbyt kruchy i zbyt delikatny, żeby znieść moją magię. One drżą, zauważa w nagłym przebłysku przytomności, twoje ręce drżą jak szalone, jeszcze kilka tygodni i nie będziesz w stanie malować dalej. Sam nie wiedziałeś, na co się decydujesz. Czego tak bardzo się boisz? Że odejdę czy że zostanę?

\- Dan - mruczy Childermass cicho. - Dan, posłuchaj...

Nie słucha, nigdy nie słuchał. Zanim Childermass zdąży uwolnić się z uścisku, świat wiruje przed jego oczami i wszystko robi się czarne.

Mruga zaskoczony i podnosi się z ziemi: nie potrafi przypomnieć sobie, kiedy właściwie upadł. Stłuczone kolano krwawi lekko, a lewy rękaw koszuli lepi się od sadzy i żywicy. Taki upadek jest niczym, Dan, mruczy, zagryzając wargi, kiedy wita cię ziemia, a nie zbyt twardy bruk.

Chociaż może malarz miał rację, kiedy decydował się nie kończyć obrazu, myśli ponuro, wyciągając rękę i dotykając sznura. Wrócił tam przecież, kiedy już zabrakło Dana, kiedy jego roztrzaskane o bruk ciało chowano poza murem cmentarza. Samobójcom i wariatom nie należy się nic więcej, usłyszał, kiedy próbował wytargować coś lepszego, i nawet złota gwinea, stanowiąca większą część jego oszczędności, nie była w stanie zmienić tej decyzji. Dlatego Childermass czuł, że jest mu winien przynajmniej tę jedną rzecz, że musi dokończyć obraz, nawet jeśli nie miało to sensu: zniknąłby przecież po najwyżej kilkunastu dniach, pokryty warstwą pleśni. Nie, myślał wtedy, to kwestia lojalności, mogą go zamalować albo zedrzeć, jeśli chcą, ale chciałbym to zrobić dla ciebie, Dan, tylko dla ciebie, jeśli patrzysz na mnie gdzieś z zaświatów. I rzeczywiście próbował, nawet kilkakrotnie, powinien być to umieć, jeśli w ciągu kilku tygodni nauczył się go na pamięć, tak samo, jak każdej mapy na ciele jego twórcy. Ale wreszcie musiał się poddać: ten obraz, choć przedstawiał jego samego, tak naprawdę był Danem, jego dziwną sztuką, rozedrganą i pełną emocji, i nie potrafił zaakceptować jego własnej surowej, ascetycznej kreski. Może tak właśnie jest, myśli Childermass ponuro, może żaden malarz nie potrafi dokończyć dzieła nikogo innego.

Ale tym razem wszystko wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Karty to jego domena, nawet jeśli nie ma już własnej talii, i jedynie on potrafi dopełnić ten obraz. Tego nie umiałby zrobić ani Dan, ani nikt inny. Ten obraz czekał właśnie na ciebie, Johnie Childermassie, odkąd tylko się narodziłeś.

Przeciąga dłonią po twarzy. Podmuch lodowatego wiatru na chwilę odbiera mu oddech. Pogoda jak dla wisielca, myśli Childermass i nie potrafi powstrzymać krótkiego, szczekliwego śmiechu.

Pętla wydaje się nadspodziewanie solidna. Bada ją ostrożnie: rozpoznaje fachowy, marynarski węzeł, o wiele trudniejszy do rozplątania niż drżące ręce Dana. Zna się na tym, wiązał takie niejeden raz, choć wcale nie nauczył się tego na morzu, na pokładzie Betty Jane: porządny, mocny splot, który nie zawodzi nigdy. Dobrze, doskonale, rzucał porucznik Hamilton, przyglądając się krytycznie jego węzłom: zawsze były takie, jak oczekiwał. Oczywiście, że dobrze, człowieku, inaczej już dawno leżałbym na bruku Yorku ze skręconym karkiem, miewał czasem ochotę, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, ale powstrzymywał się za każdym razem. Kiwał głową i w milczeniu robił to, co do niego należało. Może to dzięki niemu nie stracili szalupy, kiedy Betty Jane na ich oczach tonęła z większością załogi, a morze wokół nich szalało, jakby próbowało dorównać temu z jego wizji. Łap moją rękę, Jack, trzymaj jak najmocniej, do diabła! Wilgoć, wszędzie wilgoć, palce marzną i sinieją, zmęczone dłonie nie potrafią utrzymać chwytu. Nie puszczaj! Nie puszczaj! Twarde deski szalupy i rozszerzone strachem źrenice, wpatrzone w niego z niemym błaganiem. Widok, z jakim powinien pójść na dno razem z Jackiem Kellym. Widok, z jakim powinien pójść na dno teraz.

Rozwiązuje halsztuk i rozpina koszulę: nagie, chude obojczyki sterczą żałośnie jak dwa martwe ptaki. Pętla, choć mocna i solidna, daje się zacisnąć nadspodziewanie łatwo, gruby sznur otacza szyję Childermassa jak szyty na miarę kołnierz. Płaski kamień wydaje się czekać na jego stopy. Wszystko jest dokładnie takie, jakie być powinno.

Dobrze. Doskonale.

*

Czasem zdarza mu się śnić o Danie, Tomie czy Jimmym Dowsonie, o tych wszystkich osobach, których drogi w jakimś momencie skrzyżowały się z jego linią życia, jedno przecięcie, a może tylko cięcie, jak pociągnięcie noża, i znikały, rozpływały się w powietrzu, jakby nie były niczym więcej niż tylko snem. Czasem na ich miejscu widzi Jonathana Strange’a, tego sprzed Półwyspu, z chłopięcym uśmiechem i pociętą niemal niezauważalnymi zmarszczkami twarzą, i tego już po nim, z oczami pełnymi opium i ciałem, którego kształty wypaliły się na zawsze w jego własnym. Świat, który pęka na dwie części: jedna nigdy nie dopasuje się do drugiej, zawsze pozostanie luka, wyrwa, jak źle zrośnięta blizna. Powinienem był się już przyzwyczaić, myśli Childermass, zamykając oczy. Przecież nawet Jonathan Strange nie okazał się niczym więcej, niż tylko snem. Sny, sny, sny. Może Faerie tak naprawdę składa się z naszych snów, może każdy z nich staje się nową drogą. Może powinienem się bać, że wszystkie prowadzą właśnie tutaj, do tego jednego miejsca. Za dużo wątpliwości, za dużo znaków zapytania. Chociaż tak naprawdę to nie ma już żadnego znaczenia. Jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek miało.

Wcale nie potrzeba wielkiego namysłu: jeden ruch, instynktowny, jakby ciało wiedziało już, co należy robić. Kamień usuwa się spod nóg, życie zawisa na kilkunastu calach grubego sznura.

To nie boli, przynajmniej na początku. Zapada się w czarną mgłę, gorycz i strach łagodnieją, rozmywają się jak po laudanum. Childermass podnosi twarz ku niebu: skrawki popiołu miękko osadzają się na twarzy, delikatne jak ptasi puch. Nieoczekiwana pieszczota wydaje się dziwnie kojąca i kiedy znów decyduje się otworzyć powieki, nagle czuje dziwny spokój.

To zabawne, jak wygląda świat z tej pozycji, Jonathanie. Jakby nigdy tak naprawdę nie było się jego częścią, jakby patrzyło się na wszystko z zupełnie innego miejsca. To jak wyciągać z talii pojedyncze karty i szukać sensu całego układu.

\- John. Spójrz na mnie, John.

Zna ten głos, może nawet zbyt dobrze, nie potrafiłby wyrzucić z głowy tych wspomnień, nawet jeśli nie przyniosły mu nic dobrego. To zabawne, nie spodziewałem się, że będę myślał właśnie o tobie. Ale może tak musiało być, zbyt często śniłem o tobie, żeby mogło być inaczej. Dlaczego nie chcesz zostawić mnie w spokoju, Jonathanie Strange? Przecież nie jestem ci już potrzebny.

\- Słyszysz mnie?

Nie tym razem. Pozwól mi tu zostać, przecież dobrze wiesz, że nie potrafię ci odmówić. Nie mam nawet siły, żeby na ciebie spojrzeć.

\- Odezwij się do mnie, proszę.

Childermass z wysiłkiem odwraca głowę w stronę, z której dobiega głos. Przez chwilę widzi tylko ciemność, gęstą, niemożliwą do przeniknięcia plamę czerni: dopiero po chwili rozpoznaje kształty i kolory, a obraz wyostrza się odrobinę. Z ciemności wyłaniają się kolejne elementy, coraz więcej szczegółów tworzy tak dobrze znany obraz: czarne płatki śniegu odcinają się od rudych włosów, czarne rękawiczki z miękkiej skórki lśnią na tle białych mankietów. Czarny płaszcz do kostek, w którym wygląda jak pastor albo jak poeta. Panie Strange, o co tu chodzi? Dawniej nie nosił pan czerni, nie lubił pan czerni na nikim, a ten płaszcz do pana nie pasuje: wygląda pan prawie jak ja, a kto chciałby tak wyglądać? Bądźmy rozsądni. Niech pan go zdejmie, proszę.

Nie jest pewien, czy mówi to na głos, chociaż ściśnięte gardło prawie na pewno nie pozwoliłoby mu wyrzucić z siebie nic poza atakiem kaszlu, ale Strange wydaje się rozumieć. Płaszcz, chociaż czarny jak jego własny, jest miękki, o wiele cieplejszy niż jego własny, pachnie jabłkami i świeżą, wilgotną ziemią, a otulony nim Childermass przez chwilę walczy z pokusą, żeby znowu zapaść w sen. Tam na drzewie było tak dobrze, panie Strange, muszę odpocząć, chociaż przez chwilę. Nie patrzeć, nie mówić, nie czuć. Oczy, usta, serce. Czemu czuję się, jakby ktoś próbował wypalić je żywym ogniem? Czy to pana zaklęcie, panie Strange? Jonathanie? Coś ty narobił?

Nie musi na niego patrzeć, żeby znać odpowiedź: nonszalancka poza, nieco kpiące spojrzenie, ironiczny uśmiech. Powiedzmy, że to zaklęcie, musiałem coś sprawdzić, chociaż pewnie nawet nie pamiętasz, co. Ja nie bywam rozsądny, Childermass, chyba znasz mnie na tyle dobrze.

Nie, tym razem nie jest kpiący ani ironiczny, patrzy na niego z nieoczekiwaną troską, tak wyraźną, że Childermass na chwilę wstrzymuje oddech. Na twarzy czuje dotyk rękawiczki: Strange odsuwa włosy z jego skroni, wygładza każdą zmarszczkę na czole. A potem zsuwa dłonie niżej i Childermass zaczyna rozumieć: to, co zaciska się na jego szyi, to wcale nie sznur, tylko palce Strange’a, zbyt gwałtowne, tak, ale przecież zna już tę gwałtowność, oczy rozszerzone laudanum i niecierpliwy, gorączkowy dotyk. Tak, chciałby powiedzieć, choć brakuje mu sił, żeby otworzyć usta. Tak, Jonathanie, proszę.

Ale patrzy w twarz pochylonego nad sobą człowieka i czuje, jak ogarnia go lęk: ten Jonathan Strange ma ciemne włosy i oczy jak czarne jak dwa krucze pióra, jak dwa spalone strzępy kart. To wszystko nie tak. To przecież John Uskglass, Strange, gdzie jesteś? John Uskglass to niewdzięczny kochanek, zbyt wiele czasu przebywał z elfami. Wykorzysta cię, wyssie z ciebie życie. Strange, pomóż mi, proszę! Widziałem cię przecież!

Odwraca się twarzą do ziemi, osłaniając się rękami: nad uchem słyszy ochrypłe krakanie. Jeszcze chwila i wydziobie mi oczy, myśli z przerażeniem. Pamięta ten obraz, pamięta go zbyt dobrze: ptak, którego zobaczył po śmierci Joan, prześladuje go niemal bez ustanku. Nie można się przed nim ukryć.

W którymś momencie Childermass przestaje próbować. Znajdź mnie, myśli, wpatrując się zmęczonymi oczami w igłę. Znajdź mnie, Johnie Uskglassie, ułatwię ci to, jeśli tak ma być. Chcesz zobaczyć, jak staję się twój? I tak nie zamierzasz wyjść z mojej głowy, więc możesz równie dobrze zabrać moje ciało, jeśli tego sobie życzysz.

Stary Joe słucha z uniesionymi brwiami, nie kryjąc ironii, ale Childermass nalega.

\- Kruk? Dziwny znak ochronny sobie wybrałeś, Johnny. - Jack Kelly patrzy na niego z mieszaniną zdumienia i rozbawienia. Nagle kiwa głową. - No tak, ty przecież jesteś z Yorku. Wy naprawdę jeszcze w niego wierzycie?

Childermass nie słucha przyjaciela; odgarnia włosy z karku i pochyla głowę. Masz swój hołd, Johnie Uskglassie. Mam znieść więcej, pochylić się jeszcze bardziej?

\- Tutaj - mówi ochryple.

\- Tutaj? - Jack Kelly z rozmachem uderza kuflem o stół. - Ale to będzie nieludzko bolało, prawda, Joe? Daj może lepiej ramię, Johnny, do diabła...

\- Tak będzie dobrze.

Kiedy marynarz wbija igłę w ciało, tawerna rozmywa się przed jego oczami: kruk wczepia się szponami w jego kark, szarpie skórę na szyi. Childermass przyciska policzek do stołu - nie, drzewa, to przecież kora drzewa, szorstka i chropawa, nie wytarte drewno starego mebla - i zagryza wargi. Ból jest niemal nie do zniesienia, ale wie, że musi wytrzymać bez jednego jęku: z takiej transakcji nie można się wycofać, stawka jest zbyt wysoka, a magiczne umowy wiążą na zawsze. Powiedz, czy tyle ci wystarczy, Johnie Uskglassie, czy to wciąż za mało. 

Za mało, oczywiście, ciężko zapłacił za ten znak, pamięta dobrze, ropą, cierpieniem i gorączką: tak właśnie płaci się za bycie wybrańcem Króla Kruków, za przekroczenie granicy między Anglią a Faerie. Znak kruka wciąż pali żywym ogniem, choć od zrobienia tatuażu minęły lata. Childermass wtula twarz w ziemię, ale ból nie ustaje, szyja i plecy bolą coraz bardziej, jakby ktoś próbował rozdrapać jego skórę do żywego mięsa: to nie tatuaż, to kruk, prawdziwy kruk, który szarpie go za kark. Pętla, myśli półprzytomnie, ciągle mam pętlę na szyi, Strange odciął mnie, ale nie zdjął sznura, dlaczego? I nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że ucisk na gardle wcale nie ustąpił: kruk wczepia się szponami w jego ciało i ciągnie, ciągnie z całej siły, a pętla zaciska się coraz mocniej, solidny marynarski węzeł nie zawodzi.

Tu wcale nie ma Jonathana Strange’a, Johnie Childermassie, a ty właśnie umierasz.

*

Ale on tu jest, naprawdę jest, nawet jeśli to wcześniejsze było tylko złudzeniem, krzyczy coś w głębi duszy Childermassa i dlatego zmusza się, żeby podnieść powieki, znów, choć przecież wydawało mu się, że robił to już poprzednio: rude włosy, białe mankiety, dokładnie tak, jak wyśnił to sobie wcześniej. Niemal czeka na dotyk dłoni rękawiczki na czole, ale ten nie nadchodzi i może dlatego Childermass zamiast podobieństw zaczyna dostrzegać różnice. Płaszcz nie wydaje się już czarny, tylko brązowy, w ulubionym odcieniu maga, a oczy szarozielone i przejrzyste. Childermass porusza się ostrożnie i sięga dłonią do ziemi: jest zamarznięta, dokładnie tak, jak powinna, a na powierzchni nie wyczuwa żadnego popiołu. Z nieba nie osypują się zwęglone skrawki kart. To był sen, myśli Childermass, czując nagłą ulgę i równie nagły żal. To wszystko to był tylko sen.

\- Jonathan - chrypi z wysiłkiem. I zaraz poprawia się szybko, jak najszybciej: - Strange.

Odpowiedź jest pełna wyrzutu i nadspodziewanie bolesna, jakby mag nie potrafił opanować żalu.

\- Coś ty narobił, Johnie Childermassie?

Boję się, panie Strange, chciałby powiedzieć Childermass, nawet jeśli nie powinien przyznawać się do własnych obaw. Nie powinienem był próbować dostać się do Faerie, kiedy przechodzisz przez lustro czy rysunek, nigdy nie wiesz, gdzie możesz trafić, prawda? Dlaczego mnie pan nie uprzedził? Nie wiem, co się dzieje, i nie jestem pewien, czy chcę się dowiedzieć.

Ale zanim zdąży się odezwać, jego płuca rozdziera gwałtowny atak kaszlu, ból jest nie do zniesienia, rozrywa jego ciało na kawałki, opanowuje wszystkie myśli, nie pozwalając skupić się na niczym. Childermass zwija się na ziemi, podciągając kolana do piersi, i ma wrażenie, że zaraz rozpadnie się na strzępy, jak jego własne karty.

Jonathan Strange przytrzymuje go ostrożnie, ociera jego wargi ze śliny.

\- Dlaczego wisiałeś na drzewie?

Zbyt prosto, zbyt bezpośrednio. Na tak postawione pytanie nie istnieje żadna właściwa odpowiedź, a jeśli nawet, i tak nie powinien jej pan usłyszeć. Nie wiem, dlaczego wisiałem na drzewie i nie wiem, co robię w Faerie, ale śniłeś mi się, Jonathanie Strange, i to był dobry sen, dopóki w nim byłeś. Jak mogłeś zostawić mnie samego z Królem Kruków? Mogłeś domyślić się, jak to się skończy, wiesz o nim wystarczająco dużo, żeby to przewidzieć, do tego nie potrzeba żadnych kart. Dlatego idź sobie do diabła, jeśli jesteś tak dobry, i pozwól mi śnić dalej.

\- Nie wiem. - Childermass toczy wokół siebie błędnym spojrzeniem, aż wreszcie wbija wzrok w gałąź, fragment uciętego sznura chwieje się nad jego głową jak wyrzut sumienia. - Nie pamiętam.

Strange bezradnie wplata palce we włosy. Gest jest inny, obcy: nie odbicie tego dawnego, zbyt dobrze znanego, ale raczej karykatura.

\- A mówili, że to ja oszalałem.

Childermass otwiera usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale kaszel znów niemal rozrywa mu płuca. Boli, jak bardzo boli, panie Strange. Po co mnie pan budził, tylko po to, żeby robić mi wyrzuty? Czy chce pan ode mnie czegoś jeszcze?

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - wykrztusza wreszcie, nie poznając własnego głosu. - Poza tym, że w Faerie?

Strange rozkłada ręce. Wydaje się jeszcze bardziej bezradny niż przed chwilą.

\- Myślałem, że będzie pan wiedział - mruczy Childermass ochryple. - Nie rozumiem.

\- Ja też. - Strange powoli kręci głową, szarpie włosy coraz silniej, szybkimi, nerwowymi ruchami. - Nie rozumiem wielu rzeczy, Childermass. Ale to nie Faerie, to ty. Co się z tobą dzieje? To nie ma sensu. Dlaczego próbowałeś się powiesić? A jeśli chciałeś się zabić, dlaczego zdjąłeś buty? 

\- Buty? - Childermass przykłada dłoń do czoła i zastanawia się, czy aby nie śni dalej. To jakiś żart, panie Strange, prawda? Ale Strange nie wygląda, jakby zamierzał żartować.

\- Znalazłem je pod drzewem.

Ustawia przy nim parę znoszonych butów o wysokich cholewkach. Childermass przygląda im się niepewnie: rozpoznaje je bez najmniejszego wahania, oczywiście, chociaż ma wrażenie, że powinien coś sobie przypomnieć, coś ważnego. Ale pamięć wciąż odmawia mu posłuszeństwa: w głowie ma tylko pojedyncze obrazy, które nie dają się spiąć w jedną całość i rozchodzą się jak brzegi źle zrośniętej blizny.

Dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie, że rzeczywiście przez jakiś czas musiał iść boso: na podeszwach stóp czuje bolesne otarcia i chyba woli nie sprawdzać, jak wyglądają jego pończochy. Po chwili czuje, jak Strange chwyta jego nogę w kostce i unosi ją lekko; jego palce ostrożnie dotykają poranionej stopy, delikatnie badając wszystkie zadrapania.

\- Pokaleczyłeś sobie nogi - wzdycha mag. - Nie wiem, jak pójdziemy dalej. 

Nie takie rzeczy znosiłem, panie Strange, myśli Childermass, i moje nogi to akurat najmniejszy problem. Dam sobie radę, jak zwykle. Ale naprawdę nie wiem, po co miałbym chcieć iść dokądkolwiek. To moje drzewo, zawsze było moje, i muszę tu zostać. Nie uda mi się dotrzeć nigdzie indziej. Niech mi pan pozwoli tutaj zostać, proszę.

\- Nie umiem się uwolnić od tego drzewa - mruczy z wysiłkiem. - Mam wrażenie, że jest wszędzie. Ma pan miejsce, do którego zawsze pan trafia, choćby próbował pan dojść zupełnie gdzie indziej? Jakiś stały punkt?

Strange patrzy na niego z namysłem i powoli kręci głową.

\- Wobec tego nie będzie pan w stanie zrozumieć - stwierdza Childermass ponuro, z wysiłkiem tłumiąc kolejny atak kaszlu. - Nieważne. Proszę zapomnieć, że w ogóle pytałem.

\- Czekaj - mówi Strange nagle, a jego twarz rozjaśnia się nieoczekiwanie. - Nie powiedziałem, że nie rozumiem. Ale to nie jest żadne miejsce. To Arabella.

Childermass unosi głowę i patrzy na niego smutno. Oczywiście, że Arabella, na co właściwie liczyłeś, Johnie Childermassie? Nie trzeba było o nic pytać, sam jesteś sobie winien. Gdyby powiedział cokolwiek o magii, mógłbyś przynajmniej mieć nadzieję, że mówi także o tobie. Nawet jeśli żałosny z ciebie mag, żałosny i nieudolny. Ale to i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

\- Arabella - mówi głucho. - Tak. A ja mam to drzewo.

Przez chwilę ma ochotę zacząć się śmiać. Ale nie, śmiech podrażniłby gardło jeszcze bardziej niż kolejne próby odezwania się. Choć drzewo wydaje się martwe, żywotne soki wciąż jeszcze płyną pod korą, myśli ze zmęczeniem. Nie wyrzucaj ich z siebie nadaremno. I nagle rozumie: drzewo, wisielec, to wszystko musi mieć przecież jaki sens i jeśli ktokolwiek będzie umiał go odnaleźć, to właśnie on. Zagryza wargi i z wysiłkiem wciska buty na poranione stopy.

\- Co robisz? - Strange rzuca się w jego stronę, szoruje kolanami po ziemi, plamiąc jasne spodnie. - Leż, nie wstawaj, jeszcze chwila, a byłoby po tobie. Musisz odpocząć, Childermass, John...

Ostrożnie przytrzymuje jego dłonie, ale Childermass wyrywa się z jego uścisku i pełznie naprzód; wyczerpane ciało odmawia posłuszeństwa, a każdy ruch kosztuje coraz więcej wysiłku, ale wreszcie dociera do gałęzi, z której zwisa przecięty fragment sznura. To nic, myśli, czując, jak drobne kamyki szarpią materiał jego koszuli, to nic nie szkodzi, nie trzeba przecież stać, nie trzeba nawet siedzieć, ziemia, chociaż zamarznięta, wydaje się nadspodziewanie ciepła, a ja i tak przywykłem do czołgania się po jej powierzchni, magia nigdy nie chciała mnie unosić tak jak pana, panie Strange, jedyne skrzydła, które jej zawdzięczam, to tatuaż na karku. Podwija rękawy i zawzięcie grzebie w ziemi, kalecząc sobie dłonie, jestem jednym wielkim zbiorowiskiem ran, naprawdę zamierza pan gdzieś ze mną iść i nie boi się pan, że rozpadnę się na kawałki, zanim dotrzemy do celu? Ale mróz ściął ziemię tylko z wierzchu, ta pod spodem jest tłusta i lepka, klei się do rąk, a kopanie idzie coraz prościej. Kolejna garść, kolejne skaleczenie. To prawie jakbym kopał sobie grób, panie Strange, tylko coś nie wyszło po drodze.

Ziemia w Faerie krzyczy ochryple. Childermass przez chwilę marzy o tym, żeby krzyczeć razem z nią. 

*

Tak naprawdę robił to już kiedyś, i to niejeden raz, przypomina sobie nieoczekiwanie, kiedy czuje zapach świeżo rozkopanej ziemi, nieprzyjemny, ale przywołujący zbyt wiele wspomnień. Dom, myśli, niecierpliwie potrząsając głową: nie chcę o tym myśleć, nie teraz. Tak przecież pachnie ziemia Yorku, mułem znad Ouse i zgnilizną z rynsztoków.

\- Co robisz? - Childermass odwraca się gwałtownie, kiedy tuż obok słyszy kobiecy głos, pełen przerażenia. Zaciska dłonie: zamiast ziemi czuje w nich pióra, pęk czarnych piór.

Joan ma w sobie jakiś dogłębny, zabobonny strach przed krukami, którego Childermass nie potrafi zrozumieć. Choć, prawdę mówiąc, nie rozumie żadnego ze strachów swojej matki. Dobrze wie, że Joan potrafi instynktownie wyczuwać niebezpieczeństwo, ale nie potrafi dzielić jej lęków. Nie można się bać tego, czego nie można zmienić; trzeba modlić się, żeby przyszło jak najszybciej. To oczekiwanie jest najgorsze.

\- Zostaw to truchło, Johnny.

Martwy kruk przelewa mu się przez palce, pióra sterczą na wszystkie strony. Dłonie lepią się od skrzepłej krwi. Childermass ostrożnie przesuwa dłonią po łebku ptaka, przygładza czarny puch na brzuchu. Przez chwilę czuje złudne ciepło, choć w miejscu, gdzie powinno bić serce, zieje wielka dziura. Zasłania ją rękawem, czarna tkanina na czarnych piórach, i przygląda się mu z napięciem: niemal czeka, aż otworzą się oczy, ciemne, czujne oczy, zupełnie jak jego własne.

\- On mógł być Królem Kruków - szepcze cicho.

Mógł. Wtedy, u boku Joan i Toma, wszystko było możliwe. Teraz już wie, że Król Kruków nie umiera na zapomnianej przez Boga uliczce, między stertą odpadków a parą półnagich pijaków, ktorych sen zastał w połowie drogi do rozkoszy. Król Kruków nie umiera od kopniaka, wymierzonego solidnym butem prosto w czaszkę, ani nie nadgryzają go bezpańskie koty. Tak może ginąć tylko pierwszy lepszy podwładny, porzucony i opuszczony przez własnego króla. Zostawiłeś nas tak samo jak jego, Johnie Uskglassie, prawda? Childermass wstrząsa ciemnymi włosami, przygarnia martwego ptaka do piersi. Nie słucha już, co mówi Joan: chociaż rzadko kiedy kłóci się z matką, tym razem czuje, że musi postawić na swoim. Nawet jeśli nie był Królem Kruków, zasłużył przynajmniej na pogrzeb.

Ziemia pod palcami, tłusta i wilgotna, oblepia rękę, coś kłuje go w opuszki palców, kalecząc delikatną skórę. Childermass zaciska palce, czując pod nimi zapamiętany z dzieciństwa kształt, ostre krawędzie wbijają się w dłoń. Dziób kruka, jego szpony, wszystko bezwładne i zbyt miękkie. Bezwolne.

\- Wierzysz w legendy o mandragorze, wisielcze? - Strange obserwuje go z uwagą, wsparty o drzewo. Już nie widać po nim wcześniejszego strachu, już jest sobą, niedbały i trochę arogancki, z krzywym uśmieszkiem na wargach. Prawie jakby tam, po drugiej stronie, nigdy nic się nie zdarzyło. Może nie pamięta, bo i po co miałby pamiętać? Cokolwiek sobie wyśniłeś, Johnie Childermassie, to był tylko twój sen, nie jego. Nawet jeśli dopuścisz kogoś tak blisko, żeby stopił się z tobą w jedno, śnisz zawsze samotnie.

\- To nie mandragora - mówi cicho Childermass.

Powoli rozwiera palce. Jedno mgnienie, jeden błysk, wytarty metal w zagłębieniu brudnej od ziemi dłoni. Linia życia zamknięta srebrnym rozwidleniem: dwie identyczne drogi, nieważne, w którą stronę zdecyduje się pójść.

\- Taki sam miała Joan. - Joan, Joan, Joan. On nie zrozumie. Childermass przełyka ślinę. - Moja matka.

Pochowali ją z tym krzyżykiem, przypomina sobie. Ziemia była mulista i tłusta, dokładnie jak wtedy, gdy grzebał kruka, i grzęźli w niej po kolana. Tom śpiewał psalm głosem tak zachrypniętym, że nie dało się zrozumieć słów, może od tytoniu, a może od płaczu. Childermass nie pamięta, pił wtedy jak najwięcej, żeby nie pamiętać, a i to nie wystarczyło. Wie, że przechylał się przez krawędź grobu, żeby patrzeć, dopóki obraz trumny znikającej pod warstwą błota nie wypali w jego głowie wszystkich pozostałych. Pamięta jeszcze, jak ciskał ziemię na trumnę, garść za garścią, chociaż sam nie wie, ile to mogło trwać: może parę minut, a może kilka godzin. Chyba odciągnęli go wtedy z cmentarza, mówili do niego coś, czego nie rozumiał, patrząc na niego z przerażeniem. Chyba dostał torsji, dopadły go na ulicy, kiedy Tom pomagał mu dotrzeć do domu, a potem długo zmywał z niego ziemię i treść żołądka. Chyba właśnie wtedy został z nim po raz pierwszy. Chciałbym przypomnieć sobie coś więcej, myśli z irytacją, zamiast ciągle błądzić we mgle. Za dużo wątpliwości, za dużo znaków zapytania.

\- Nie żyje? - Strange ostrożnie dotyka jego ramienia i Childermass kiwa głową.

\- Nie żyje.

Godzinami klęczał przy starym łóżku, patrząc na twarz Joan, zmienioną chorobą, a jawa mieszała się z krótkimi, niespokojnymi drzemkami. Odpocznij chwilę, Johnny, prosił Tom, ona i tak nie wie, że tu jesteś. Odeszła, kiedy wreszcie zasnął, nie byli w stanie go dobudzić, a sny o szponach i dziobach, które nawiedziły go po raz pierwszy, okazały się mniej bolesne niż rzeczywistość. Kiedy kładli ją do trumny, wydawała się krucha jak nigdy wcześniej, a wytarty metal lśnił na czarnej sukience. Czarna Joan, czarna ziemia i o wiele za jasna trumna z taniego, sosnowego drewna. Błyszczący krzyżyk, stara Biblia oprawna w czarną skórę. Wytarte srebrne litery.

\- Wciąż mam jej starą Biblię - mruczy Childermass. - Mam. Miałem. To znaczy...

\- Była religijna?

Childermass wzrusza ramionami.

\- Jak my wszyscy, panie Strange.

Ci z północy mają tylko jeden wybór, mogą wierzyć tylko w Boga albo w Króla Kruków. Sami nie wiedzą, które imię bardziej nadaje się do wyrównywania krzywd, ale York to miejsce, w którym trzeba wierzyć w cokolwiek, żeby każdego dnia znaleźć siłę na przetrwanie kolejnego dnia, żeby mieć szansę na przeżycie. Musiałbyś się tam urodzić, żeby to zrozumieć, Jonathanie.

Ale Strange nie rozumie, patrzy na niego pytająco i Childermass wzdycha cicho, obracając krzyżyk w palcach. Wreszcie sięga do kołnierza koszuli, rozwiązuje halsztuk i wiesza łańcuszek na szyi, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi: odruch, jeden z wielu. Ale Strange gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, jakby zobaczył coś, co go przeraziło.

\- John. - Jego głos jest zduszony, niewyraźny. - Co ty masz na ciele?

Childermass patrzy zaskoczony w wycięcie koszuli i nagle rozumie. Powoli wodzi dłonią po szyi i ramionach, gładząc bladą skórę, teraz zapisaną znakami podobnymi do tych, które niedawno próbował rozszyfrować. Nagie, chude obojczyki, pokryte siecią niezrozumiałych słów: siecią, w którą dał się złowić, uwięzić, chociaż sam jest pewien, jak to się mogło stać. To Vinculus, chciałby powiedzieć, to przecież Vinculus jest księgą Króla Kruków, nie ja. Ale Strange nie wie przecież o jej istnieniu i nie zrozumiałby, co ma na myśli.

\- To wszystko nie tak - mówi Childermass powoli.

\- Te znaki? - pyta Strange z westchnieniem.

\- Też. - Rozgląda się wokół, patrzy na samotną polanę z jednym jedynym drzewem, na rozkopaną ziemię. - Nie rozumiem natury tej magii. Działa tu jakieś zaklęcie, którego nie potrafię pojąć.

\- Wiem. - Strange desperacko wplata palce we włosy. - My jesteśmy zaklęciem.

Childermass sięga dłonią do karku; przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że skóra pali żywym ogniem.

\- Zaklęciem?... - powtarza cicho.

\- Króla Kruków. - Strange marszczy brwi. - Norrell i ja.

W jego słowach pobrzmiewa nieoczekiwany chłód. Childermass cofa się o krok i patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem. Nie rozumiem, myśli, czując coraz większy strach. Nie rozumiem.

\- A ja? - szepcze ochryple.

\- Ty jesteś drogą. - Strange wzrusza ramionami. - Nic się nie skończyło, Johnie Childermassie.

*

Więc jest drogą, skoro właśnie tego oczekuje od niego Strange. Jest drogą, kiedy tamten zdejmuje z niego koszulę i przygląda się uważnie znakom na jego piersi, marszcząc brwi. Jest drogą, kiedy odsuwa krzyżyk, odsłaniając nagie obojczyki, i wodzi palcami po dziwnych, niezrozumiałych znakach. Jest drogą, przewidywalną i bezpieczną, prowadzącą prosto do celu: to w oczach Strange’a malują się piętrowe labirynty.

\- Umie pan to przeczytać? - pyta Childermass ochryple.

\- Może. 

Zmienił się, myśli Childermass ponuro, zmienił się nie do poznania, to sięga o wiele głębiej niż arogancki uśmiech i nienaturalna tajemniczość. Przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że włosy Strange’a, oczy Strange’a, ubranie Strange’a - że wszystko przez chwilę staje się czarne, znika za ciemną zasłoną mgły, jakby mag rozpadał się w jego oczach, pozostawiając po sobie tylko ziemię i popiół. Przekleństwo Faerie. Childermass ostrożnie wyciąga rękę w stronę Strange’a, dotyka jego włosów: znów są rude. Złudzenie ustępuje. 

\- To jeszcze nie wszystko, wiesz? 

Strange chwyta go za ramiona i odwraca jednym szybkim ruchem, a jego dotyk jest realny, tak boleśnie realny, że Childermass ma ochotę wbić paznokcie w dłoń. Szczupłe palce maga z wprawą suną po nagiej skórze, jego oddech łaskocze w łopatki, pojedynczy kosmyk włosów drażni ucho. Mgła powraca, tym razem mlecznobiała, świat rozpływa się jak po laudanum: Childermass mimowolnie odchyla głowę, odsłaniając szyję. Strange uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Gdybyś wiedział, co masz na plecach.

\- Co? - Próbuje nie patrzeć na ogniki tańczące w oczach Strange’a.

\- Powiem ci potem.

Muśnięcie warg tuż u nasady karku jest krótkie, ale elektryzuje go do tego stopnia, że nie potrafi opanować drżenia. Znak kruka pali żywym ogniem, choć od zrobienia tatuażu minęły lata.

\- A tutaj masz ślad po sznurze.

Bawisz się mną, Jonathanie Strange. Bawisz się, jakbyś pamiętał.

\- Po to mnie pan odcinał? - rzuca chrapliwie. - Potrzebował pan mapy?

\- John. - Oczy Strange’a tym razem są smutne i Childermass przez chwilę widzi w nich to, co po drugiej stronie. Dopiero teraz czuje w powietrzu zimowy chłód: rzeczywiście, to przecież grudzień, przypomina sobie nieoczekiwanie, może nawet Faerie podlega prawom natury, chociaż nie ma tu wcale śniegu. Może to czas na odpoczynek, na zebranie sił.

Dlatego kładzie się na ziemi. Jest ciepła, cieplejsza niż powietrze, jakby wtulał się w ciało Dana, Toma czy Jimmy’ego Dowsona, kogokolwiek, byle nie Jonathana Strange’a. Zamyka oczy i wstrzymuje oddech: słucha. Ziemia w Faerie krzyczy ochryple.

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

Jak wisielec odcięty ze sznura, panie Strange. Niech pan wróci do Karczmy Pod Wisielcem i ożywi te trupy, niech je pan wypyta jak swoich Neapolitańczyków. Oczywiście, że wiem, cały Londyn wiedział. Pożyczone życie. Napoisz mnie własną śliną, żebym mówił w twoim języku, Jonathanie?

Tak naprawdę nie potrafi się zmusić, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

\- Jestem głodny - mruczy. Po wewnętrznej stronie powiek widzi pejzaż, ciągle ten sam: pojedyncze, samotne drzewo ze zwisającym z gałęzi sznurem. Pętla wyciąga się coraz bardziej, trąca jego włosy i czoło; jeszcze chwila i zaplecie się wokół szyi. 

Childermass gwałtownie otwiera oczy . Zauważa ze zdumieniem, że Strange leży tuż przy nim, że przechyla się w jego stronę, obserwując go z chłopięcym, psotnym uśmiechem. Nie było żadnej pętli: to rude, kędzierzawe włosy muskają jego twarz. Childermass wstrzymuje oddech, jego serce uderza coraz szybciej, jakby próbowało nadążyć za tokiem myśli maga, ale Strange unosi się na łokciu i podsuwa mu nadgryzione jabłko. Ślina błyszczy wokół śladu zębów. Childermass przechyla się w stronę dłoni maga i spija ślinę z owocu, wyzywająco patrząc w oczy Strange’a, tego pan ode mnie oczekiwał, prawda? Sam nie jest pewien, co będzie dalej. Ale mag śmieje się cicho i wsuwa jabłko do jego dłoni.

\- Obawiam się, że znajdziemy tu nic lepszego. - Kręci głową. - Nie mam nawet nożyka.

Nożyk do owoców, mały, ozdobny nożyk z rekojeścią z masy perłowej, zbyt egzotyczny jak na gust Norrella, ale wystarczająco elegancki, żeby spodobał się Lascellesowi. Childermass odruchowo przeciąga dłonią po policzku, czując ukłucie bólu. Przez chwilę spodziewa się, że znajdzie na niej ślady krwi, zupełnie jak wtedy - krwawiłem jak zarzynane prosię, panie Strange, widział pan tę plamę na podłodze biblioteki? - ale nie, to złudzenie. A jednak nie wszystko jest takie, jakie być powinno, myśli, wyczuwając pod palcami szorstką, źle zabliźnioną skórę. Nie musi widzieć swojego odbicia, żeby rozumieć: zamiast cieniutkiej srebrzystej linii, którą pamięta - sam dziwił się wtedy, że rana zagoiła się tak prędko - jego twarz przecina głęboka szrama, dzieląca policzek na dwie nierówne części. Co się stało z pańską twarzą, panie Childermassie? Ktoś pomylił ją z jabłkiem. Nadgryzione jabłko z odciskiem zębów Strange’a, cienka obwódka ze śliny, połyskująca srebrzyście na podwiędniętej skórce.

\- Paskudna blizna - mówi Strange cicho, a w jego oczach pojawia się troska. Znów wydaje się taki jak kiedyś, uważny i współczujący. - Kto ci to zrobił?

Nie było jej, kiedy mnie odcinał, myśli Childermass ze zdumieniem, inaczej zapytałby o nią wcześniej. Musiała pojawić się dopiero teraz. Nie rozumiem, chciałby odpowiedzieć i patrzy na Strange’a z pytaniem wypisanym w ciemnych oczach: ma wrażenie, że świat rozpada się na kawałki i składa na nowo w zupełnie inny sposób, jakby ktoś przetasował talię i próbował odpowiedzieć na to samo pytanie za pomocą zupełnie innego układu. Pan też się zmienia, panie Strange, a ja nie mogę iść za panem, bo tak naprawdę nie wiem już, za kim idę.

\- Panie Strange…

Szybki, nerwowy ruch głowy, palce wplątane we włosy. Zagubienie, zbyt wyraźne dla każdego, kto zna go choć odrobinę. Nie będę pytał o nic, Jonathanie, nie musisz się już bać.

\- Jedz - mówi Strange łagodnie, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

Jabłko jest kwaśne i zdziczałe, a pierwszy zimowy przymrozek nie był w stanie dodać mu smaku. Większość jabłek robi się słodsza, jeśli dotknie je mróz, jakby tuż przed śmiercią wydobywały z siebie to, co najlepsze, ale z tym jest inaczej, jakby wysączono z niego resztkę smaku. Childermass je niechętnie, powoli odgryza kawałek za kawałkiem, obracając je w ustach, i przypomina sobie, kiedy jadł je po raz ostatni. To było tak dawno temu, że wydaje się należeć do innego życia, ale tak, teraz już pamięta: jabłka, trzy jabłka zabrane z Hurtfew, owinięte w czystą lnianą ściereczkę. Jedno żółte, dwa czerwone, trochę pomarszczona skórka i słodkawy, nieco mączny miąższ, zapity najlepszym winem Norrella. Vinculus jadł to żółte, oczywiście, żółte jak mój namiot, dokładnie tak powinieneś pomalować słońce na swojej karcie, ale chyba nie masz wyczucia koloru, sługo maga z Mayfair. Nie odpowiadał na jego zaczepki, kłócenie się z kimś, kto przed chwilą omal nie umarł na tym samym drzewie, pod którym siedzieli, wydawało się nie na miejscu, więc tylko wbijał zęby w czerwone jabłko i przesuwał ręką po policzku rozciętym przez Lascellesa. Blizna była mała, niemal niewyczuwalna pod palcami: rozpoznałby ją może ktoś niewidomy, może Jimmy Dowson. Zupełnie inaczej niż teraz.

To ta sama scena, myśli Childermass ze zdumieniem.

To wszystko nie tak.

*

Jimmy Dowson rozpoznałby o wiele więcej niż tylko bliznę na policzku. Gdyby tu był, wiedziałby wszystko i potrafiłby mu to wyjaśnić, gdyby tylko zechciał. Nie oszczędzałby go, nie, Jimmy Dowson nie oszczędzał nikogo, nawet swoich ulubieńców: ostatni świadek ich zmagań z losem. A kiedy przegrywali nierówną walkę i ginęli od strzału w głowę, żył dalej, niosąc w sobie ich historie. Niektórych pamiętał, czasem może nawet płakał, któż może to wiedzieć. Po mnie nie musiałeś płakać, Jimmy Dowsonie. Szkoda.

Wszyscy boją się Jimmy’ego Dowsona, cichego strażnika Karczmy Pod Wisielcem; on też powinien, oczywiście. Ale boją się ci, którzy mają cokolwiek do stracenia. Niektórzy wcale nie przybywają tu, żeby umrzeć: nie, to mogliby zrobić na pierwszej lepszej belce czy gałęzi, jak on sam, gdyby tylko Monroe i McCoy nie odcięli go ze sznura. Większość przybywa tu po to, żeby żyć, żeby uwierzyć w to, że sprzyja im szczęście: suchy trzask kurka, zapach prochu - i chwila zdumienia, że wciąż stoi się na nogach, że wybrało się ten, a nie inny pistolet. Wyzwanie, próba, która mimo wszystko oznacza nadzieję. Childermass uśmiecha się z goryczą. Jego własny los, zamknięty w siedemdziesięciu ośmiu wybrudzonych kartonikach, nie jest w stanie dać mu nawet tego.

Wzdycha cicho i garbi się na krześle: wychudzona ręka wślizguje się w jego włosy, gładzi je powoli, choć z dziwną stanowczością.

\- Zapomnij, kruku.

Jimmy Dowson nie jest magiem, choć potrafi rozpoznawać zew odległych światów, ale jego słowa, wypowiedziane łagodnym głosem, mają moc zaklęcia. Tylko że on sam, myśli Childermass, już dawno przestał wierzyć, że jakiekolwiek zaklęcie potrafi odmienić jego los. Potrząsa głową, a dłoń w jego włosach wyczuwa jego niemą odmowę: zsuwa się ku żuchwie i przytrzymuje za brodę. Ślepe, pokryte bielmem oczy kierują się w stronę twarzy Childermassa. Może on jednak widzi, uderza go nieoczekiwana, absurdalna myśl, widzi coś, czego nie potrafi zobaczyć nikt inny. Ta myśl wydaje się mu przerażająca na tyle, że odruchowo odwraca spojrzenie, choć powinien przecież wiedzieć, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. 

\- Nie mogę - mruczy ochryple.

\- Musisz. Nie masz wyjścia.

W jego głosie nie ma nakazu, jak zwykle: Jimmy Dowson nigdy nic nie nakazuje, po prostu stwierdza coś oczywistego, czemu nie da się zaprzeczyć. A potem, kiedy wyczuwa jego wahanie, bez słowa popycha go na podłogę. Childermass nie protestuje, zamyka oczy i osuwa się na kolana, weź, weź wszystko, co jeszcze mogę rozdać, myśli, zaciskając dłonie na jego biodrach, ale tym razem Jimmy Dowson nie zamierza tylko brać, opada na podłogę obok niego i przygarnia do siebie. Jego usta są suche i szorstkie, ale ramiona kołyszą jak morskie fale, dlatego Childermass poddaje się i zapomina, nawet jeśli tylko na kilka chwil.

\- Boisz się - mówi cicho Jimmy Dowson, ocierając pot z jego czoła.

\- Oczywiście. - Childermass oblizuje wargi, lepkie i słonawe, i narzuca koszulę na ramiona. Nie zapina jej, jeszcze nie, ręce trzęsą się zbyt mocno, a skóra na torsie pali żywym ogniem; plamy czerwieni lada chwila przemienią się w sińce, zła sława Jimmy’ego Dowsona nie bierze się znikąd, ale nie przeszkadza mu to ani trochę. - Myślałem, że to już ustaliliśmy.

\- Nie mnie - mruczy Jimmy Dowson. - Tego, co ci powiem.

I chociaż nie jest w stanie zobaczyć Childermassa, chociaż nie byłby w stanie zobaczyć nikogo, pewnym ruchem sięga do koszuli, chwyta ją za poły i zaczyna zapinać guziki, z tą samą wprawą, z którą rozpinał je kilkanaście minut temu. Zasnute bielmem oczy wyzierają z młodej, ale już wyniszczonej twarzy, dłonie o długich, szczupłych palcach poruszają się szybko, bez najmniejszego wahania. Zagadka zamknięta w materialnej postaci, myśli Childermass ze znużeniem. Umrze jutro, najdalej pojutrze, albo przeżyje nas wszystkich.

\- Więc co takiego mi powiesz?

\- Nie wszystko jest takie proste, jak myślisz. - Dłonie znów nurkują pod koszulę, niemal całkowicie zapiętą, zęby zaciskają się na płatku ucha Childermassa. - Gdybyś wiedział, co masz na plecach.

\- Wiem wystarczająco dobrze. - Nawet nie stara się stłumić westchnienia: przyspieszony oddech zdradzi go tak czy inaczej, a Jimmy Dowson ma dobry słuch, o wiele za dobry, żeby mógł pozwolić sobie na kłamstwo. Może zresztą przetrwał tylko po to, żeby powtarzać innym tę historię, raz za razem, bez końca. - Ty też wiesz. Opowiedziałem ci, jak mnie wychłostali. Opowiedziałem ci o wszystkim.

Jimmy Dowson przechyla głowę, uśmiechając się z nieoczekiwaną melancholią, jakby wsłuchiwał się w coś, czego oprócz niego nie jest w stanie rozpoznać nikt inny. Zwinne palce wciąż krążą po ciele, próbując nauczyć się go na pamięć.

\- To nie blizny, to mapa - stwierdza wreszcie. - Jesteś mapą, Johnie Childermassie. 

Unosi ręce wyżej, ciepły oddech rozgrzewa obojczyki. 

\- A tutaj masz ślad po sznurze. - Kręci głową. - Tak się nie umiera, nie od razu, nie w ten sposób. Trzeba przeżyć o wiele więcej.

Zamyka dłonie na jego szyi. Uścisk jest mocny, znacznie mocniejszy niż Dana, ale Childermass nie walczy, wytrzymuje groźbę - pieszczotę - z całym spokojem, na jaki potrafi się zdobyć. Skłamał, oczywiście, i to chyba jedyne kłamstwo, którego nie potrafi przejrzeć tamten: nie boi się, już nie, przynajmniej nie w tym momencie. Jest po prostu zmęczony.

\- Idź do nich, kruku. - Jimmy Dowson odpycha go od siebie z zaskakującą siłą, Childermass zatacza się, uderza plecami o drzwi. - Wrócisz do mnie nad ranem.

\- A jeśli nie przeżyję?

\- Przeżyjesz. - Ma dziwny śmiech, miękki i prawie czuły, który zupełnie do niego nie pasuje. - Wiesz o tym równie dobrze jak ja.

Przeżywa. Przeżywa za każdym razem, zupełnie jakby ktoś kierował jego życiem, bawił się układami kart jak szuler. Kto tym razem zginie zamiast ciebie, Childermass? Jaki rysunek wyciągniemy tym razem? Twarde deski szalupy, strzaskane ciało na bruku, trumna w błotnistej ziemi. Coś ty narobił, Jonathanie Strange? Wcale nie chciałem, żebyś mnie obudził.

Chłód w okolicy obojczyka na chwilę przywraca go do przytomności: sennym ruchem wsuwa dłoń w wycięcie koszuli i zaciska palce na wytartym krzyżyku.

\- Zasnąłeś, John. - Nawet jeśli Strange jest zniecierpliwiony, stara się tego nie okazać; to więcej, niż mógłby się po nim spodziewać. - Krzyczałeś przez sen. Dobrze się czujesz?

Doskonale, panie Strange, chciałby odpowiedzieć Childermass, chociaż tak naprawdę ma wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a jego głowa pęknie z bólu.

\- Zimno mi - mruczy i dopiero teraz zauważa, że trzęsie się jak w gorączce. Rozchełstana, mokra koszula klei się do ciała, włosy lepią od potu. Naciąga na siebie płaszcz, kuli się pod nim, a mimo wszystko nie potrafi się rozgrzać, zupełnie jakby chłód pochodził z jego własnego wnętrza. Zmieniam się w kamień, Jonathanie. - Dlaczego?...

\- Zaczekaj.

Płaszcz Strange’a jest brązowy, nie czarny; widzi to, kiedy materiał owija się wokół jego ramion: w geście jest jakieś echo czułości, którą kiedyś zdarzyło się im dzielić. Childermass tłumi westchnienie i przez chwilę wdycha zapach ziemi, jabłek i potu, zapach Strange’a. 

\- Włóż jeszcze to, rozgrzej się. Źle wyglądasz. - Strange wyciąga do niego rękę. - Ja sobie poradzę, ale nie możemy tu zostać. Musimy iść dalej.

\- Gdzie? - Uścisk dłoni jest nadspodziewanie krzepiący i Childermass przez chwilę walczy z chęcią, żeby przytrzymać ją o wiele dłużej, niż powinien.

\- Do Hurtfew. - Strange uśmiecha się krzywo. - Potrzebujemy cię, Norrell i ja. Ty jesteś drogą, ty i nikt inny.

*

Ale nawet jeśli jest drogą, jego mapa - jak powiedział mu Jimmy Dowson - znajduje się na plecach, wypisana na skórze uderzeniami bicza, i nie jest w stanie jej zobaczyć. Więc tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, dokąd idą, i zdaje sobie sprawę, że powinien zaufać Jonathanowi Strange’owi, kiedy ten mówił, że potrafi ją przeczytać. Tylko że sam nie wie, czy powinien: ta myśl przeraża go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, czego oczekiwał od Faerie.

Wyciąga rękę i odgarnia z czoła wilgotne włosy: chociaż już dawno przestał nadążać za pogodą, kapryśną i nienaturalną jak wszystko tutaj, zauważa, że wyraźnie zaczyna się zmieniać. Przymrozek zelżał i teraz idą z coraz większym trudem, co krok grzęznąc w błocie i popiele. Dopiero kiedy docierają do polany z drzewem, Strange decyduje się zatrzymać. Podchodzi do pnia i szybkim ruchem dłoni zbiera garść pachnącej żywicą kory. A potem dorzuca ją do woreczka z tytoniem i starannie nabija fajkę, jak niegdyś u Norrella. Childermass obserwuje go ze zdumieniem, marszcząc brwi.

\- Spodziewałeś się tytoniu z kolonii? - Strange patrzy na niego z drwiną. - Czy może haszyszu?

\- Nie spodziewałem się niczego - parska Childermass. - Już od dość dawna, panie Strange. 

Mag wzrusza ramionami, ale podaje mu fajkę. Childermass zagryza ustnik, zaciąga się głęboko: dym jest ciężki i odurzający, a jego gardło wciąż nie doszło do siebie po uścisku sznura, dlatego kaszle gwałtownie, aż czuje, jak w kącikach oczu zbierają mu się łzy. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili jest w stanie złapać oddech.

\- Tam w Anglii - zaczyna z wysiłkiem - nie ma już innej magii niż Vinculusa.

\- Vinculusa - powtarza Strange, krzywiąc wargi. - Pamiętam go.

Childermass opiera głowę o pień i znów zaciąga się dymem, tym razem nieco ostrożniej. Wreszcie odsuwa fajkę i z zadumą wpatruje się w ognik.

\- Miał na sobie księgę. Taką jak ja teraz.

Strange nie odpowiada. Childermass zadziera głowę i wbija wzrok w poskręcane konary: tym razem nie widzi ani wisielca, ani nawet pętli, ale poznaje drzewo bez najmniejszego wahania.

\- Nie umiem się uwolnić od tego miejsca, panie Strange - mruczy ochryple. - Mijaliśmy je już kilka razy, prawda?

\- To Faerie, Childermass. Zapomnij o zdrowym rozsądku. - Strange prycha lekceważąco. - Zresztą może to było inne drzewo. Ostatecznie to ty powinieneś wiedzieć, dokąd idziemy, nie ja. Kto jak kto, ale ty na pewno tu nie zabłądzisz. 

\- Dlaczego akurat ja? 

\- Potrafisz odczytywać przyszłość. Ja tego nigdy nie umiałem. Zresztą nawet gdybym miał twój dar, i tak nie jestem dość rozsądny, żeby nadawać się na przewodnika, znasz mnie przecież. 

\- Nie miałem daru, miałem tylko karty. - Childermass wzrusza ramionami. - Ale spłonęły.

Strange z ironicznym uśmiechem sięga do rudych włosów i wyplątuje z nich kawałek zwęglonego papieru. Chwyta towarzysza za rękę, rozprostowuje palce i w zagłębieniu dłoni układa strzęp, na którym - Childermass mógłby przysiąc - widać jeszcze widmowe ślady czerwonych liter. Odruchowo zaciska palce; papier kruszy się, barwi jego dłoń na jednolitą czerń. I tylko linia życia, połyskująca kroplami potu, odcina się od mgły ciemnego pyłu. Rozdwojona, zbyt silnie zaznaczona, chociaż może to tylko niezabliźnione nigdy do końca rozcięcie. Childermass nie pamięta, czy wyglądała tak jeszcze przed śmiercią Joan, czy dopiero potem, kiedy Tom nieudolnie próbował leczyć jego poznaczone skaleczeniami dłonie. 

\- Masz. - Strange wyciąga cienką, batystową chusteczkę i nieco pogardliwym ruchem rzuca ją w stronę Childermassa. Nie trafia: materiał przez chwilę wiruje w powietrzu, uniesiony nagłym podmuchem wiatru, i opada na ziemię, prosto w kałużę błota.

Childermass przez chwilę stoi jak oniemiały, zapominając o chusteczce. To gest Norrella, nie twój, poznaję przecież, widziałem go dziesiątki razy. Co się stało? Do diabła z tobą, Jonathanie Strange, mogłeś pozwolić mi śnić dalej. Do diabła z wami oboma.

A jednak podnosi ją z ziemi i powoli wyciera dłonie. Na białym materiale coraz wyraźniej rysują się ciemne smugi, o których przestaje pamiętać, kiedy tylko patrzy na twarz towarzysza. Usta Strange’a wykrzywia uśmiech: rodzi się w lewym kąciku ust, zaledwie cień, przeczucie uśmiechu, a po chwili ogarnia już całe usta i nawet oczy, w których malują się piętrowe labirynty. Zimny, arogancki grymas, który nie pasuje do niego tak bardzo, że należałoby go zetrzeć, wymazać, zdrapać, nawet gdyby miał przy tym poranić się do krwi. Nawet jeśli jego ręce, pełne na wpół zabliźnionych skaleczeń, cały czas nie przestają boleć.

\- Niektórzy potrafią wróżyć nawet z takich plam, wiedziałeś?

Childermass mnie batyst w palcach, cienkie płótno szeleści w dłoni. Drobne supełki haftowanego monogramu przypominają blizny na skórze, łatwiej je wyczuć opuszkami palców niż zobaczyć. Przymyka oczy; przez chwilę wydaje mu się, że zaczyna rozumieć Jimmy’ego Dowsona.

\- O co panu chodzi, panie Strange? - pyta ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- O nic. - Jego twarz jest nieprzenikniona, oczy zwężają się w wąskie szparki. - Nie potrzebujemy żadnych kart, tylko ciebie.

\- Wiem. Jestem drogą, już to słyszałem. - Childermass uśmiecha się nieprzyjemnie i spluwa na ziemię. Kropla śliny znika jak wchłonięta, w mgnieniu oka. - Chyba że zamierza mi pan powiedzieć coś nowego?

Strange sztywnieje. Nie mówi nic, nie, tylko patrzy w jego stronę oczami pociemniałymi z gniewu, a potem przysuwa się bliżej: dzieli ich zaledwie krok, może mniej, odległość, którą każdy z nich byłby w stanie pokonać jednym jedynym gestem i Childermass przez chwilę jest gotów to zrobić, może żeby uderzyć Strange’a, a może żeby przycisnąć go do siebie, sam nie jest pewien. Ale znów wyczuwa w nim coś obcego, jakaś moc, dziwna i niepokojąca, wydaje się narastać w ciele maga, zupełnie jak wtedy na poddaszu, próbując posiąść jego umysł i jego ciało. Childermass drży lekko i przyciska policzek do kołnierza płaszcza, szukając zapachu ziemi, jabłek i potu, ale zamiast tego odnajduje jedynie woń dymu i krwi. A kiedy zaskoczony przygląda się materiałowi, ten znowu wydaje się czarny. To złudzenie, jest brązowy, na pewno, to tylko półmrok, powtarza Childermass, ale sam nie potrafi w to uwierzyć. Nagle przyciska dłonie do skroni: głowę rozrywa ból, a przed oczami wybuchają wizje, Strange z rozwianymi włosami i szaleństwem w oczach, skulony Norrell w przekrzywionej peruce, czerń pochłaniająca ich obu. I śmiech, który też należy do Strange’a, na pewno, bo niby do kogo innego? Chłodny, upiorny śmiech, który niemal doprowadza Childermassa do obłędu. Boli, jak bardzo boli. 

Nerwowo wyplątuje się z płaszcza i ciska go na ziemię: czuje na skórze powiew chłodnego powietrza, ale strach rozgrzewa go, sprawiając, że całkiem zapomina o zimnie.

\- Gdzie jest teraz Norrell? - chrypi w rosnącej panice, zaciskając dłoń na fajce. Cienkie drewienko trzaska w jego palcach, łamiąc się na pół. - Strange, co zrobiłeś z Gilbertem Norrellem? Dlaczego idziemy do Hurtfew?

Twarz Strange’a jest zimna, nieprzenikniona. Jego oczy przez chwilę wydają się czarne jak dwa krucze pióra, jak dwa spalone strzępy kart. Childermass już wie, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi.

\- Do diabła z tobą, Jonathanie Strange! - wybucha, a jego płuca rozsadza kolejny atak kaszlu. Nie powinien był palić, a na pewno nie tego świństwa, czym nabiłeś tę fajkę, Strange? Czy to dlatego sam nie zdecydowałeś się jej zapalić? Nagle brakuje mu sił: osuwa się na kolana i przyciska dłonie do gardła. Wody. Duszę się. To wszystko nie tak.

Strange staje nad nim, jak kiedyś Jimmy Dowson, i patrzy na niego z góry, to twoje miejsce, Johnie Childermassie, jedyne właściwe, i doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, co powinieneś teraz zrobić. Wiem dobrze, że wystarczy ci sił. Na jego twarzy maluje się uśmiech triumfu, zimny i złowieszczy.

\- Nie możesz czekać na Króla Kruków, John. On tu nie przyjdzie. Nigdy.

*

Nie masz racji, wiem, że przyjdzie, po prostu wiem. To on, to jego pióro. Znalazłem je w błocie, leżało i czekało, aż je podniosę. Był tu, rozumiesz? Przyjdzie znowu, przyjdzie i znajdzie mnie. Znajdź mnie, proszę.

\- Przyniosłem trochę chleba. Whisky już ci wystarczy.

Tom tak bardzo nie pasuje do tego pokoju, że Childermass ma ochotę wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem; powstrzymuje się tylko siłą woli. Zamiast tego z całej siły zaciska dłoń: czarne pióro w jego palcach zgniata się jeszcze bardziej, na wpół zmiażdżona dutka kłuje go w palec. Kłuje? Odruchowo patrzy na swoje dłonie, pokryte siatką skaleczeń, z których można wyczytać jego los tak samo dobrze jak ze splątanych linii na skórze: nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, kiedy właściwie powstały. Może jeszcze na pogrzebie, kiedy rył palcami w wilgotnej ziemi, a może pokaleczył się którąś z butelek po whisky. To nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Zresztą i tak nie bolą: może po prostu zaszedł już zbyt daleko, żeby odczuwać ból. Za dużo wątpliwości, za dużo znaków zapytania.

\- Odłóż to, Johnny. - Tom ostrożnie prostuje jego palce i wyciąga z nich pióro. Przez chwilę przytrzymuje jego dłonie. - Znowu zdjąłeś sobie opatrunek.

Childermass wzrusza ramionami.

\- Zaczekaj chwilę. - Lniana ściereczka, w którą owinął chleb, nie jest zbyt duża, ale wystarcza. Ręce są sztywne, dziwnie bezwładne, a luźny splot materiału przypomina całun. Joan, całun i o wiele za jasna trumna z taniego, sosnowego drewna. Childermass unosi dłonie do twarzy, ogląda je apatycznie i krzywi się lekko, ale nie protestuje.

Tom pochyla głowę, wbija wzrok w buty towarzysza: na znoszonej skórze widać plamy świeżego błota.

\- Wychodziłeś? - Jego głos jest ostrożny, niepewny.

\- Pióro - mruczy Childermass. - Tam na dole. Kruk w błocie. Kto go pochował, Tom? Musiałem po nie iść. Ktoś przetrącił mu kręgosłup, spóźniłem się, wszystko na nic. - Podnosi głowę i patrzy na przyjaciela z rozpaczą. - Wszystko na nic.

Tom z westchnieniem kręci głową i wsuwa mu w dłonie kawałek pieczywa.

\- Musisz coś jeść, Johnny - mówi błagalnie.

Childermass odruchowo zaciska palce na chlebie, dotyka nim warg, ale nie jest w stanie odgryźć nawet kęsa: przez chwilę siedzi bez ruchu, tępo wpatrując się w ścianę.

\- Johnny?

Dwie silne dłonie przytrzymują jego twarz, nie pozwalając mu uciec spojrzeniem, para czarnych oczu przez chwilę wpatruje się w jego własne, może szukając w nich oznak życia. Wreszcie Childermass wysuwa się niechętnie z uścisku i podchodzi do okna.

\- Daj mi spokój, Tom.

Niezgrabnie kruszy pieczywo w dłoni; zgina rękę zbyt mocno, materiał stawia opór i przez czyste płótno prześwituje kilka świeżych plam krwi. Obolałymi palcami sięga do okiennicy. One tam są, wpatrują się w niego oczami jak czarne paciorki, nie może tego zobaczyć tu z góry, oczywiście, ale wie, że czekają. Okruchy sypią się przez okno prosto w kałużę błota. Bierzcie. Bierzcie i sprowadźcie go do mnie. Wychyla się przez okno, jeszcze trochę, żeby spojrzeć na kruki, żeby poszukać ptasich zwłok w kałuży: to pogrzeb, myśli, przyszły, żeby wyprawić mu pogrzeb, nie powinienem był zabierać mu pióra. Ale wyrwał je, wyrwał je i zniszczył i zwłoki w kałuży nie należą już do ptaka: ciało rozciągnięte na bruku, połamane, bezwładne, to ciało mężczyzny, nie kruka. Świat pęka na dwie części: jeden Childermass zaciska owinięte płótnem dłonie na okiennicy, drugi zbiega na dół i pada na kolana prosto w kałużę błota. Próbuje go podnieść, ale ciało przelewa mu się przez ręce, głowa zwisa pod dziwnym kątem. Palce lepią się od skrzepłej krwi. Childermass ostrożnie przesuwa dłonią po czole mężczyzny, przesuwa ją do jego ust. Przez chwilę czuje złudne ciepło. Zanurza twarz w jego włosach i wdycha cierpki, żywiczny zapach terpentyny. Dan, ty przeklęty idioto. Odezwij się do mnie, proszę.

Zostaw to truchło, Johnny.

\- Podaj mi whisky. - Ochrypły, nieprzyjemny głos, szorstki ze zmęczenia i z nadmiaru alkoholu. Polecenie, nie prośba. Jak możesz wciąż mnie poznawać, Tom, skoro nie poznaję sam siebie?

\- Co się z tobą dzieje, Johnny?

\- Nie wiem. - Osuwa się po ścianie i przytula do niej plecami, jakby próbował stopić się z nią w jedno. - Zostaw mnie. Jestem krukiem i tonę w błocie.

Tom siada tuż obok, oczywiście, i obserwuje go tym przeklętym, pełnym troski spojrzeniem. Kładzie rękę na jego karku, przygarnia go do siebie ostrożnym ruchem. Do diabła, nie chcę tego, chciałby wykrzyczeć mu Childermass prosto w twarz, ale brakuje mu sił i dlatego z rezygnacją opuszcza głowę na ramię przyjaciela. 

\- Tu nie chodzi tylko o nią, prawda?

\- Nie chcę rozmawiać o Joan - ucina Childermass chłodno i nagle wciska nos w jego obojczyk. To wszystko nieprawda, pytaj dalej, proszę. Nie chcę milczeć, nie chcę zostać sam. Nie, nie słuchaj mnie, idź stąd, idź i nie wracaj, będziesz żałował, jeśli zostaniesz. Uciekaj z Yorku, Tom, York cię zabije. John Uskglass to niewdzięczny kochanek, zbyt wiele czasu przebywał z elfami. Wykorzysta cię, wyssie z ciebie życie, a potem porzuci. Ja jestem Johnem Uskglassem, twoim Johnem Uskglassem, naprawdę tego nie widzisz?

Nie powie tego, nawet jeśli słowa wyrywają się na wolność tak gwałtownie, że zatrzyma je dopiero krew na zagryzionych boleśnie wargach; może tylko mieć nadzieję, że Tom zrozumie jego milczenie, może bardziej wymowne niż cokolwiek innego. Ale on też nic nie mówi, wbijając wzrok w podłogę, i gładzi go po włosach, nieobecnym, chociaż czułym gestem, zupełnie jak Joan. Od jej śmierci nie odstępuje go na krok, uświadamia sobie Childermass, i nie spał tak długo jak ja sam. Mój cień: szary strój i szara cera, cienie pod oczami i cienie na ścianie. Jestem złodziejem, mistrzem cieni. Muszę się ukryć. Przed tobą. W tobie.

\- Mówiła, żebyś nie porównywał mnie do Króla Kruków, pamiętasz? - mówi nagle. - Teraz już wiem, dlaczego. On jest zazdrosny, Joan miała rację. Kiedyś byłem jej, a teraz jestem jego, tylko jego. - Ochrypły głos przechodzi w krzyk. - Wyjmij go z mojej głowy, proszę!

Dłonie Toma są delikatne i łagodne, tak bardzo łagodne. Daj mi zasnąć, prosi Childermass bezgłośnie, zasnąć i go nie widzieć. Chociaż przez chwilę.

\- To było tak dawno temu - mruczy Tom. - Nie dręcz się tym, Johnny.

\- To jest teraz. - Zaciska dłoń na nadgarstku Toma, ledwo zabliźnione skaleczenia pękają na nowo, płótno barwią kolejne plamy. - Za dużo widzę, Tom, o wiele za dużo, rozumiesz? 

\- Nie możesz czekać na Króla Kruków. - Gardłowy głos Toma, miękka ironia Strange’a. Dwa głosy zlane w jeden.

\- Nie mam wyjścia. - Unosi głowę i wyciąga przed siebie ramiona. - Przed nim nie można się ukryć.

\- On tu nie przyjdzie. Nigdy.

Uśmiech triumfu, zimny i złowieszczy. Palce kurczowo zaciśnięte na nagich biodrach.

\- Zostaw mnie, Strange. - Childermass oblizuje wargi, lepkie i słonawe. - To wszystko nie tak.

*

\- John. Spójrz na mnie, John.

Coraz trudniej się obudzić, każdy odpoczynek ściąga coraz głębiej w dół, w ciemność pełną szorstkich piór i zakrzywionych dziobów. Odpoczynek? To nie jest dobre słowo, panie Strange, od tego nie da się odpocząć. One tam są, wpatrują się we mnie oczami jak czarne paciorki. Wyjmij go z mojej głowy, proszę.

\- Słyszysz mnie?

Aż za dobrze, panie Strange, jeszcze panu nie wystarczy? Jimmy Dowson był przynajmniej uczciwy. Nie mam siły, nie potrafię walczyć według takich zasad, nie z panem. Nie jestem magiem i nigdy nim nie byłem, potrafię tylko widzieć to, co nieuchronne. Jestem złodziejem, mistrzem cieni. To jedyne zaklęcia, jakimi jeszcze władam. Ukryję się i nie znajdziesz mnie, Jonathanie Strange, nie znajdziesz mnie już nigdy.

\- Odezwij się do mnie, proszę.

Desperacja w jego głosie sprawia, że Childermass z wysiłkiem unosi powieki. W skroniach tętni ból, a obraz rozmazuje się przed oczami, ale dłoń maga we włosach wydaje się tak nieoczekiwaną nagrodą, że byłby w stanie wytrzymać o wiele więcej. Dlatego oddycha głęboko i mruga kilkakrotnie, próbując skupić się na jego twarzy: obraz wyostrza się odrobinę.

\- Mam sny, panie Strange - mówi cicho.

\- Ja też.

Jego słowa brzmią tak bezbronnie, że Childermass patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem: to dokładnie ten Jonathan, którego pamięta, zmęczony, zagubiony Jonathan przytłoczony własną magią. Nie rozumiem, myśli, z wysiłkiem kręcąc głową. Kim naprawdę jesteś, Jonathanie Strange? Co się dzieje, ze mną, z tobą? Gdzie jest teraz Norrell? Ale to nie są właściwe pytania, nie wtedy, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, o czym mówi mag: kiedy go słucha, ma wrażenie, że zaczyna brakować mu tchu.

\- Śniłeś mi się. - Strange marszczy czoło, dobiera słowa powoli, z namysłem. - Pamiętam zimno i wilgoć, to dopiero była koszmarna nora, Childermass, na Boga! Połamane krzesła i przegniły materac, cud, że tam nie zamarzliśmy! Może dlatego, że… - Nagle marszczy brwi, jakby przypomniał sobie coś jeszcze. - Portret, na ścianie ktoś namalował twój portret. Prawie mogę uwierzyć, że to działo się naprawdę.

Childermass nie patrzy mu w oczy.

\- Sny to zdradliwa rzecz, panie Strange. Zwłaszcza w Faerie.

\- Zwłaszcza w Faerie - powtarza Strange odruchowo.

Childermass mocniej otula się płaszczem, naciąga ciemny materiał na głowę: ukryć się, zniknąć, chociaż na chwilę. Mnie tu nie ma, Jonathanie Strange, daj mi spokój. Idź sobie do diabła, jeśli jesteś tak dobry.

To wszystko nieprawda, pytaj dalej, proszę. 

\- To nie był sen, mam rację? - odzywa się nagle Strange, zaciskając dłonie na płaszczu. Delikatnie, chociaż stanowczo zsuwa go z twarzy towarzysza, wzdycha cicho i nagle opada na ziemię tuż obok: ich twarze dzieli zaledwie kilka cali, to wystarczy, żeby Childermass poczuł, jak przechodzi go dreszcz. Nie rób tego, proszę. Nie wytrzymam już więcej.

\- Nieważne - odpowiada z rezygnacją. - To było tak dawno temu.

Tak dawno, że sam już nie wiem, czy było prawdą. Może mnie też się to przyśniło, panie Strange, a pan wszedł w mój sen i zagarnął go dla siebie. Niech mi pan go odda, teraz, natychmiast. Nie wykopujmy trupów z grobu, ich ożywianie nie kończy się dobrze, widział pan przecież swoich Neapolitańczyków. Zostaw to truchło, Jonathanie.

Nie zostawia.

Strange smakuje ziemią, jabłkami i śliną, dokładnie w tej kolejności. Childermass wpija się chciwie w jego wargi, tak nie smakują sny, prawda? Gdyby śnić tu i teraz, powinienem czuć dym i popiół, tu wszędzie w powietrzu jest dym i popiół, powinienem znowu zacząć kaszleć, czemu nie kaszlę, skoro wciąż czuję sznur na szyi? Gałąź drzewa, odcięta lina, żywica. Żywotne soki wciąż płyną pod skórą, choć gałąź wydaje się martwa. Pożyczone życie, krew i ślina, widziałem to zaklęcie, stworzył je Król Kruków, prawda? Ja jestem Johnem Uskglassem. My jesteśmy zaklęciem, Norrell i ja. Jakim zaklęciem, Jonathanie Strange? Faerie jest pełne zaklęć, gdziekolwiek odwrócisz wzrok.

\- Leż.

Usta pełne ziemi, pełne Strange’a. Czy mi się wydaje, czy on naprawdę mówi to z akcentem z Yorku? Leż, twarz do ziemi, nie ruszaj się i nie patrz na mnie: gardłowy, zachrypnięty głos, nawykły do wydawania poleceń. Jak mógłbym go nie usłuchać? Childermass próbuje poruszyć głową, dusi się coraz bardziej, ziemia nie pozwala mu oddychać, ale Strange przygważdża go do ziemi, jakby zamierzał wyprawić mu pogrzeb za życia.

Nie jest w stanie zobaczyć jego twarzy.

Strange kilkoma szarpnięciami pozbawia go koszuli, tak gwałtownie, że Childermass przyciska czoło do ziemi, żeby opanować ból. Ostre paznokcie rozdrapują stare blizny na plecach, wbijają się w szyję i kark, nie, to nie paznokcie, to szpony, wydrapujące z niego życie, kawałek po kawałku. Może to nie on, myśli Childermass nagle, może to kruk, którego wpuściłem do swojego ciała wtedy w tawernie. To i tak nie chodziło o mnie. Zabierze mapę. Tylko mapę, zedrze ją ze mnie razem ze skórą i pójdzie dalej, jak zawsze. Nie jestem mu już potrzebny i nigdy nie byłem. Do diabła z tobą, Jonathanie Strange, pozwól mi śnić dalej.

\- Jonathanie...

\- John - dyszy Strange prosto w jego ucho. Childermass przyciska czoło do ziemi i z całej siły zagryza wargi, myśli plączą się jak szalone, bo ciało i umysł reagują zupełnie inaczej.

Dobrze! Doskonale!

To wszystko nie tak.

Childermass zbiera resztki przytomności i próbuje się odezwać, ale z jego ust wyrywa się tylko ochrypły, desperacki jęk. Z wysiłkiem unosi twarz, szukając ust Jonathana: wokół jest ziemia, wszędzie ziemia, między zębami tylko ziemia i popiół. Wody! Duszę się! Spluwa na ziemię, kropla śliny znika jak wchłonięta, w mgnieniu oka. Atak kaszlu, jeszcze jeden, kolejny. Pić. Napoisz mnie własną śliną, żebym mówił w twoim języku, Jonathanie? Jeszcze raz, jeszcze ten jeden raz? Z wysiłkiem odwraca głowę i próbuje wysunąć się spod drugiego ciała, nie żeby to przerwać, przenigdy, nawet jeśli miałoby spopielić ich obu, ale żeby przyciągnąć je bliżej siebie, żeby wczepić się w nie, jak wcześniej wczepiał się w ziemię, i zmierzyć się z nim jak równy z równym. Szarpie się, oddychając z wysiłkiem, a jego serce wali jak opętane, ale to nic nie daje, bo Strange wciąż miażdży mu plecy, a jego ciało wydaje się cięższe niż kiedykolwiek, musi ważyć tyle co on sam, sto pięćdziesiąt funtów płynnej lawy, Jonathanie, to wystarczy, żeby zmienić w pochodnię całe Faerie. Childermass drży spazmatycznie, w żyłach dalej szaleje pożar, ale twarz Strange’a widziana kątem oka to za mało, chce zedrzeć z niego cały dystans i chłód, tak jak tamten zdzierał mapę z jego pleców. Zobaczyłeś już wszystko, co chciałeś, Jonathanie Strange, myśli gorączkowo, więc przestań mnie poniżać. Nie pozwalam, nie tak, nie w ten sposób. I nagle wystarcza mu sił: wyrywa się spod niego i wbija mu paznokcie w ramiona, dysząc ciężko. Ten drugi odpowiada tym samym gestem, jak lustrzane odbicie, a jego oczy są czarne od emocji, nie, są po prostu czarne, tak jak jego własne. Wytarty metalowy krzyżyk kaleczy go w szyję, dwa metalowe krzyżyki na dwóch obojczykach - jaki drugi, skąd drugi? Childermass krzyczy ochryple: ból, pragnienie i lęk mieszają się w jedno i przekracza granicę rozsądku oszołomiony myślą, którą przeczuwał już wcześniej, ale której nie pozwolił dojść do głosu. Jonathan Strange nie żyje.

Jest tylko cisza i zimno i strach.

*

W samym centrum widzi drzewo, stare drzewo z mnóstwem poskręcanych konarów. Jest takie jak zawsze, kiedy na nie patrzy, nie zmieniło się nawet odrobinę. Gruby, sękaty pień, chropawa kora. I wyciągnięta w jego stronę gałąź, wygięta jakby pod ciężarem zawiązanej wokół niej pętli.

Ale tym razem wszystko wygląda inaczej. Drzewo jest czarne, jakby naruszone wprzez pożar, a z liny zwisa ciało. Obraz jest kompletny, teraz już tak, choć wisielec wpatruje się w niebo zamiast w ziemię, a pętla zaciska się na jego szyi, nie nodze. Skąd ta niewłaściwa pozycja, to nie jest karta, którą należałoby zmieniać, nie w mojej talii, chciałby krzyknąć Childermass, ale ból gardła znów daje mu się we znaki, dlatego tylko przygląda się wisielcowi. Może to Vinculus, myśli, z namysłem marszcząc czoło, to przecież on wisiał na drzewie, kiedy przyjechał po niego prosto ze Starecross. Powinien był się poddać, powinien był zostać razem z nimi, Segundusem i Honeyfootem, ale zamiast tego popędził w stronę wąwozu, żeby odciąć go w ostatniej chwili, a potem pozwolić mu zjeść swoje jabłka i wypić swoje wino. Może tym razem muszę zrobić to samo, czas w Faerie wciąż zatacza koło, jakby domagał się ode mnie czegoś konkretnego, myśli i wychyla się w stronę obrazu; wyciąga ręce i próbuje postąpić krok naprzód, ale nie może się ruszyć, jakby coś krępowało jego ruchy. Zresztą wisielec wcale nie przypomina Vinculusa, zauważa to bez żadnych wątpliwości, nawet jeśli trup zwisa plecami do niego; biała koszula, proste spodnie i kamizelka, porządne, chociaż znoszone ubranie, ciemne włosy, to może być niemal każdy, ale na pewno nie mag z Threadneedle Street.

Kim jesteś, wisielcze, kim jesteś, człowieku bez imienia?

I nagle karta ożywa nieoczekiwanie przed jego oczami, krajobraz faluje miękko i zmienia się, jakby ktoś przetasował talię: Childermass uświadamia sobie, że nie jest sam. Wędrowiec, który wyłania się nie wiadomo skąd, składa się niemal z samej czerni, jakby ktoś naszkicował go w pośpiechu z jednej plamy atramentu, żeby uzupełnić rysunek. Wygląda jak Piątka Kielichów, myśli Childermass ze zdumieniem, w ciemnym płaszczu i z pochyloną głową, ale przecież to nie mogę być ja: jestem tutaj, patrzę na niego, próbuję zinterpretować ten dziwny układ, jeśli to w ogóle jest jakiś układ. Zrozumienie przychodzi nieoczekiwanie; to Jonathan, stwierdza nagle, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i zaczyna drżeć: czyli jednak nie miał racji. Jestem tutaj, panie Strange, czekałem na pana. Czekałem na pana przez cały ten czas. Ale tamten nie zauważa go, a może po prostu zapomina o jego obecności, i zamiast tego podchodzi do drzewa. Przeciąga szczupłą dłonią po wypalonym pniu i kręci głową.

\- Chyba powinienem cię odciąć - mruczy obcym, chrapliwym głosem. 

Childermass bez wahania rozpoznaje akcent z Yorku, obecny w głosie mężczyzny tak samo wyraźnie, jak w jego własnym, i teraz zdaje już sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki: mężczyzna wygląda jak Strange, to prawda, ale wydaje się niższy i drobniejszy, a wciśnięty mocno na głowę kapelusz nie pozwala dojrzeć koloru włosów. Tom? Tom, czy to ty? Nie, to niemożliwe, chociaż szczupły, był zawsze wyższy ode mnie. Kim jesteś, Piątko Kielichów, kim jesteś, człowieku bez imienia? Nie poznaję twojego głosu, nie wiem, kim jesteś. Co robisz?

\- Chociaż wątpię, czy nawet to mogłoby ci pomóc.

Mężczyzna odwraca się i patrzy na Childermassa - przez Childermassa - jakby chciał przeniknąć wzrokiem jego myśli i przejrzeć go na wylot: jego spojrzenie jest tak intensywne, że nie daje się go wytrzymać. Ma oczy jak kruk, ciemne i czujne. Znam cię, myśli Childermass, unosząc dłoń do czoła. Widziałem cię już kiedyś. Tu, przy tym drzewie.

\- Nie powinieneś był się tu zjawiać, nie teraz. Wybrałeś sobie zły czas, najgorszy z możliwych. - Spojrzenie mężczyzny łagodnieje. - Nie tak przychodzi się do Faerie, Johnie Childermassie, nie w taki sposób. Przyszedłeś po mnie, znalazłeś mnie, ale sam nie wiesz, co chcesz zrobić dalej. Co właściwie chciałeś osiągnąć?

Nie mogłem inaczej, chciałby odpowiedzieć Childermass, ale jego ciałem wstrząsa kaszel. Nie mogłem, musiałem tu przyjść, wiedziałem to od śmierci Joan. To musiały być kruki, opętały mnie i weszły w moje sny, nie potrafiłem się od nich uwolnić.

\- Żaden kruk nie był nigdy twoim wrogiem. 

Childermass śmieje się gorzko i sięga ręką do karku: powoli odgarnia z szyi potargane ciemne włosy. Znak kruka pali żywym ogniem, choć od zrobienia tatuażu minęły lata.

\- Dlaczego? - pyta z wyrzutem, wcale nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Nie dostawał ich przecież od nikogo, potrafił widzieć tylko zdarzenia, nie przyczyny. Ale mężczyzna spokojnie zsuwa z głowy kapelusz i Childermass czuje, jak wszystkie barwy przed jego oczami zlewają się w jedno: czarny płaszcz, czarne włosy, czarne oczy. Kim jesteś, człowieku bez imienia? Nie musisz mi odpowiadać. Teraz wiem to i bez niczyjej pomocy. Bezimienny, bez wiedzy o nazwisku własnego ojca, odcięty od korzeni: nic dziwnego, że to, co wyrasta ponad ziemię, okazuje się tylko wypaloną skorupą. Kiepskich patronów przyciągnęły moje narodziny, myśli, kręcąc głową. John, imię zbyt pospolite, żeby mogło znaczyć cokolwiek. Childermass, zimna grudniowa noc, wspomnienie krwi, rzezi i męczeństwa: tak królowie pozbywają się konkurentów do tronu. Nie jestem dla ciebie żadnym wyzwaniem, Johnie Uskglassie.

Gryzie wargi aż do krwi i osuwa się na kolana. Unosi głowę, uśmiechając się smutno: to twoje miejsce, Johnie Childermassie, jedyne właściwe. Zrobisz, czego sobie zażyczy, zawsze tak było. Wiesz dobrze, że wystarczy ci sił.

\- Nie masz racji, Johnie Childermassie. - Mężczyzna kręci głową, patrząc na niego z uwagą. Wyciąga dłoń i dotyka blizny na jego policzku. - To twoje królestwo, twoje i tylko twoje.

\- To? - pyta Childermass cicho i nie potrafi powstrzymać gorzkiego śmiechu. - Ziemia i popiół, i jedno wypalone drzewo?

\- Miałeś tu trafić inaczej. - Mężczyzna marszczy brwi. - Dlaczego nie użyłeś kart?

Nawet wzmianka o kartach boli: zwęglone strzępy, na których nie da się już odnaleźć wspomnienia dawnych rysunków, Piątka Kielichów w kieszeni płaszcza, samotna, w połowie spalona. Childermass kuli się na ziemi, czując wilgoć pod powiekami, ale nie protestuje, kiedy ręka mężczyzny wślizguje się w jego włosy i gładzi je ostrożnie: dotyk wydaje się zupełnie inny niż Strange’a, dłoń jest chłodna i szorstka, ale dziwnie kojąca.

\- Nie mam już kart, spłonęły. - Wbija wzrok w ziemię. - I nie chcę widzieć przyszłości, ani mojej, ani niczyjej innej. Nigdy go nie chciałem.

Mężczyzna obserwuje go z mieszaniną rozbawienia i współczucia.

\- I na tym polega problem. Nie chcesz zrozumieć tego, co oczywiste. - Pomaga mu podnieść się z kolan i delikatnie popycha w stronę wisielca. - Zobacz.

Childermass odwraca się w stronę mężczyzny, chcąc zapytać o coś więcej. Zaczekaj, proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie. Powiedz, co mam zrobić. Nie potrafię poradzić sobie sam, bez kart, bez magów ani bez ciebie, skoro nawet nie jestem pewien, dokąd trafiłem. Ale odpowiada mu tylko cisza, mężczyzny nie ma nigdzie obok, zniknął tak samo nieoczekiwanie, jak się pojawił, nie pozostawiając mu żadnego drogowskazu.

Chociaż nie, jest przecież jeszcze wisielec, dokończona karta, żywy obraz przed jego oczami. Włosy, ciemne jak pióra kruka, potargane i splątane. Biała koszula, wybrudzona krwią i ziemią. Głowa zwisa pod dziwnym kątem.

A potem powiew wiatru odwraca wisielca w jego stronę i Childermass patrzy mu prosto w twarz: zrozumienie trwa zaledwie ułamek sekundy.

To wszystko nie tak, Johnie Childermassie, a ty właśnie umierasz.

*

Dobrze. Doskonale.

Ale węzeł jest o wiele gorszy niż te, które sam wiązał na pokładzie Betty Jane, i przypomina raczej uścisk drżących dłoni Dana. Chociaż nie, węzeł jest w porządku, sprawdzał go przecież wystarczająco długo; to gałąź nie wytrzymuje, gałąź z wielką, otwartą raną, broczącą kroplami żywicy. Upadek wcale nie jest bolesny, ale może to Childermass po prostu zaszedł już zbyt daleko, żeby odczuwać ból, więc przyjmuje to ze spokojem, patrzy w niebo, uśmiechając się gorzko, i czeka. Gałąź leży na nim, przygniatając go do ziemi i obejmując niemal tak mocno, jak obejmował go Jonathan, i Childermass nie widzi żadnego powodu, żeby wstawać; oplata gałąź ramionami i mocniej przyciska do ciała, jakby starał się uwierzyć, że może uda mu się oszukać samego siebie, nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę. 

Ale odłamany kawał drewna nigdy nie zastąpi ciepła ciała drugiego człowieka i Childermass rezygnuje. Dlatego robi jedyne, na co jeszcze starcza mu sił: leży i kaszle, próbując wyrzucić z płuc zapach spalenizny, i przez chwilę wydaje mu się, że będzie leżał i kaszlał aż do końca świata. Chociaż może, stwierdza ponuro, ten już dawno nastąpił. 

A potem czuje na rozgrzanym czole dotyk czegoś chłodnego, pojedyncze krople, ściekające z niewiarygodną regularnością w rytm uderzeń jego własnego serca. Słyszał kiedyś o podobnej torturze, powolnej, ale nadspodziewanie skutecznej, ale tak naprawdę ma wrażenie, że już nic nie jest w stanie go skrzywdzić. Potrzeba czegoś więcej, myśli, uśmiechając się z goryczą, o wiele więcej, żeby doprowadzić do szaleństwa kogoś, w czyjej głowie mieszka John Uskglass, kogoś, w czyim ciele krył się Jonathan Strange. Z wysiłkiem przechyla głowę i chciwie oblizuje wargi. Krew, myśli dziwnie spokojny, to nie żywica, ale krew. To musiało być ono, to drzewo, Jonathanie, skoro ja ocalałem, a nie ma tu nikogo więcej. To nigdy nie jestem ja. Twarde deski szalupy, strzaskane ciało na bruku, trumna w błotnistej ziemi. Dziesiątki, setki, tysiące obrazów. O dziesiątki, setki, tysiące za dużo. Nie potrafię już nawet ich zliczyć. Zbyt wiele widziałem i zobaczę jeszcze niejedno, rozumiesz? Może piekło polega właśnie na tym, na ciągłym powtarzaniu tych samych błędów. To wcale nie jest Faerie, Jonathanie, i nie wydostaniemy się stąd nigdy.

Żywica smakuje tak, jak każda inna, trochę słodkawo, a trochę ziemiście. Childermass sięga ręką do gałęzi: zwęglona kora kruszy się pod dotknięciem. Dlaczego nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej, myśli ze zdumieniem, skoro dokładnie sprawdzałem i gałąź, i pętlę? I skąd w tym wypalonym kikucie wzięła się żywica? Choć drzewo umarło już dawno temu, żywotne soki wciąż jeszcze płyną pod korą, wciąż się nie poddają. Jak to w ogóle możliwe? 

Z wysiłkiem rozgląda się wokół: czarna mgła gęstnieje, otaczając go ze wszystkich stron. Król Kruków przyjdzie i mnie znajdzie, wzdycha, czując dziwny spokój. Wtedy będzie po wszystkim. Znajdź mnie. Znajdź mnie, proszę. Nie mam już siły.

Nie, to wszystko nie tak. To ja muszę znaleźć jego.

Ta myśl nieoczekiwanie pomaga mu się ocknąć: odrzuca gałąź, czołga się w stronę wypalonego pnia i kopie w ziemi, zapominając o pokaleczonych dłoniach i pękających paznokciach: ból nie ma żadnego znaczenia. A potem jego palce zaciskają się na czymś lepkim i szorstkim i nie potrzebuje wcale patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, co znajdzie.

On mógł być Królem Kruków. Coś ty narobił, Jonathanie Strange?

Martwy kruk przelewa mu się przez palce, pióra sterczą na wszystkie strony. Dłonie lepią się od skrzepłej krwi. Childermass przyciska skroń do bezwładnego ciała, czarny puch na chwilę rozgrzewa się od jego oddechu, ale to tylko złudzenie: niewielkie ciało powoli zaczyna tężeć, ptak nie żyje i nie ma szans, żeby go uratować. Szkoda, myśli Childermass, ostrożnie przesuwając dłonią po łebku kruka, i czuje, jak popiół i kurz drapią go w gardle. Kaszle z wysiłkiem, ale ucisk nie maleje, jakby ktoś znów zawiązał pętlę wokół jego szyi. Szkoda. 

\- Obudź się - prosi szeptem, choć wcale nie dziwi się, że ptak woli śnić dalej. Ostrożnie kołysze go w dłoniach, ignorując krew zlepiające mu palce, i siada na spopielonej ziemi. Kiedy ociera zmęczone oczy niezgrabnym ruchem nadgarstka, pod powiekami czuje dziwne szczypanie: to tylko ten pył, na pewno, to nie może być nic innego. Niecierpliwie potrząsa głową, raz i drugi, ale oczy wciąż pieką, a ułożone na kolanach ciało kruka rozmywa się coraz bardziej. Co ja tu robię, myśli Childermass, zwieszając głowę, i nie próbuje już walczyć ze łzami. To bezsensowne opłakiwać martwego ptaka w samym środku pustkowia, prawda, Jonathanie?  
Ja jestem Johnem Uskglassem, twoim Johnem Uskglassem. Odezwij się do mnie, proszę.

Ale ptak nadal jest martwy, pióra są brudne od krwi i ziemi, a głowa zwisa pod dziwnym kątem. Król Kruków odszedł, nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby zająć jego miejsce. Zostaw to truchło, Johnny.

To ty jesteś drogą do Hurtfew, jedyną drogą, po której da się stąd wrócić. Czy kiedykolwiek byłem wam potrzebny do czegoś więcej, panie Strange? Wszyscy magowie kłamią, powiedział mi Vinculus, a ja nie chciałem wierzyć. Nie wiem, gdzie jest Hurtfew, dokąd powinienem iść.

To nie ma znaczenia, słyszy w głowie głos Jonathana Strange’a. Ty jesteś drogą, Johnie Childermassie. Drogą, nie mapą. Mapy nie są potrzebne i kiedy widzisz rozwidlenie, nic się nie zmieni, nieważne, w którą stronę zdecydujesz się pójść. Wytarty metal w zagłębieniu brudnej od ziemi dłoni, skrzyżowanie dróg. Childermass z całej siły zaciska rękę i nie ma znaczenia, że nie znajduje w niej krzyżyka, a tylko pęk czarnych piór. Przez chwilę odruchowo gładzi lotki, aż wreszcie podnosi się z ziemi. Nie wiem, gdzie jest moja droga, Jonathanie, myśli z goryczą. Ale przecież wyznaczono mu ją dawno temu, może jeszcze zanim się narodził, i dlatego wie, że nie może zawieść. Znajdę cię. Nie puszczaj.

Nie puszcza, przyciska mocno martwego ptaka do poły kamizelki i nie rozluźnia uścisku nawet wtedy, gdy dłonie zaczynają sinieć, a pióra gną się pod palcami. Kruk zesztywniał już niemal całkowicie, ale to nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia, bo Childermass, choć rejestruje to resztką przytomności, nie widzi potrzeby, żeby zwracać na to uwagę: to nie jest miejsce, w którym należy patrzeć na takie rzeczy. To nie Faerie, panie Strange. Niech pan zapomni o zdrowym rozsądku. Znajdę cię.

\- Prowadź.

Kruk na sercu ciąży coraz bardziej, ściąga go w dół jak kamień, ale Childermass uparcie stawia krok za krokiem, nie odwraca się i nie patrzy wstecz, myśli pan, że nie słyszałem nigdy o Orfeuszu, panie Strange? Dlatego zapomina o wszystkim, co zostawia za plecami, nawet jeśli nie leży to w jego naturze, i idzie, idzie na oślep w coraz głębszą ciemność. Mgła drży na horyzoncie, kłęby czerni układają się w boleśnie znany kształt. Childermass rozpoznaje każde wypalone drzewo, każdy osmolony kamień. Cokolwiek stało się z Hurtfew, nawet gdyby nie pozostawiono z niego więcej niż tylko stos cegieł, wciąż umiałby zgadnąć, gdzie się znajduje: jeśli istniało kiedykolwiek miejsce, które mógłby nazwać domem, było nim właśnie ono. Może nie takim, jakiego pragnął, ale zawsze domem.

Wody! Pić! Wszędzie wokół jest tylko popiół i kurz, oczy łzawią coraz silniej, a piersi rozrywa kaszel. Ale trzeba iść dalej. Pióra kruka osypują się jedno za drugim, deszcz popiołu sfruwa z nieba jak strzępki spalonych kart, osadzając się na twarzy; pasma czerni wciskają się w fałdy jego ubrania, wirują wokół dłoni. Wszystko jest czernią, płaszcz, włosy, ręce. Ziemisty posmak w ustach. I dwa głosy, spierające się ze sobą, jeden gardłowy i ochrypły, a drugi dziwnie miękki. Jesteś drogą, ziemią, żwirem i popiołem i niczym więcej, pozwól im przejść. Jesteś Johnem Uskglassem, człowieku z krukiem na sercu, i wreszcie wróciłeś do domu, masz jeszcze wybór.

A kiedy Childermass unosi martwego ptaka w stronę nieba i krzyczy ochryple, pozwalając, by pochłonęła go ziemia, wtóruje mu tylko cisza.

*

Drogi Faerie żyją.

Nic nie wydaje się stałe i niezmienne: ma wrażenie, że świat rozpada się na kawałki i składa na nowo w zupełnie inny sposób, jakby ktoś przetasował talię i próbował odpowiedzieć na to samo pytanie za pomocą zupełnie innego układu. Tej ścieżki nie było tu nigdy wcześniej, jest o tym przekonany, chociaż nie rozumie, skąd wzięła się tak nagle.

\- Panie Strange!

Odwraca się gwałtownie, niecierpliwym ruchem odgarnia z twarzy rude włosy. Poznaje głos Norrella, oczywiście, ale wydaje mu się, że gdzieś w tle słyszy krzyk Childermassa. To niedorzeczne, co robiłby właśnie tutaj? Pewnie błąka się gdzieś po Yorku, szukając magii Króla Kruków, tak jak obiecał. To właśnie robisz, prawda? Ciągniesz coś, co zaczęliśmy? Mam nadzieję, że tak. Jesteś wystarczająco ostrożny, żeby sobie poradzić. Nie byłbyś chyba na tyle szalony, John, żeby…

Byłbyś. Pamiętam zimno i wilgoć, to dopiero była koszmarna nora, Childermass, na Boga! Połamane krzesła i przegniły materac, cud, że tam nie zamarzliśmy! Może dlatego, że próbowałeś mnie ochronić: przed zimnem, przed magią, przed samym sobą. Nie jestem pewien, co takiego zrobiłeś, jak udało ci się mnie ocalić, ale byłeś tam, byłeś tam przez cały ten czas. Ze mną. We mnie. Nawet jeśli nigdy nie zgodziłbym się uwierzyć, że można przyjąć na siebie ciężar cudzego szaleństwa. To nie był sen, mam rację?

\- Zapomnij, Strange. - Jego głos jest zachrypnięty od tytoniu i niewyspania. - Jonathanie.

\- Nie mogę - mruczy nieprzytomnie. Palce wbijają się w skórę, magia i laudanum wibrują w jego ciele, a świat zaczyna wirować. Ciemne oczy, zmęczone i czujne, obserwują go z troską i Strange ma wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a Childermass rozpadnie się na strzępy, jak nieudany, spopielony rysunek, jak karta, którą ktoś wrzucił do ognia. Lepiej daj sobie spokój. Nie umiesz rzucać zaklęć, John, nie takich. Sam powinieneś wiedzieć o tym najlepiej.

\- Musisz. Nie masz wyjścia.

Chowa twarz w dłoniach, oddychając ciężko. Gdybym wiedział wcześniej, John, gdybym potrafił sobie przypomnieć, może nie byłoby nas tutaj, może bylibyśmy w stanie napisać zupełnie inne zakończenie. Ale żaden z nas nigdy cię nie słuchał i to po prostu nie mogło skończyć się inaczej. Nie chcieliśmy wierzyć, ani Norrell, ani ja, że mamy związane ręce, że nie jesteśmy niczym więcej, niż tylko parą lekkomyślnych dzieciaków, bawiących się mocami, o których nie wiedzieliśmy zupełnie nic. Nigdy nie dostałeś mojego listu, tego ostatniego, prawda, John? Tego, który posłałem ci ze szkatułką? Nie pisałem w nim tylko o elfach, lady Pole i zaklęciach, dopisek zrozumiałbyś jedynie ty sam.

Zaciska mocno powieki i odruchowo szepcze słowa zaklęcia: niech ta magia zadziała, proszę, chociaż przez chwilę. Jego serce dudni jak oszalałe, ale nie jest w stanie zagłuszyć odgłosu cichych kroków i Strange odwraca się z nagłą nadzieją. Ale z ciemności za jego plecami wynurza się tylko Norrell, mały, śmieszny Norrell w przekrzywionej peruce i niemodnym surducie, które nosi z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy, jakby próbował zakląć otaczającą ich rzeczywistość, i patrzy na niego pytająco.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Nie, nic takiego. - Strange nie potrafi powstrzymać rozczarowania. - Wydawało mi się… Ale to nieważne.

Brązowy płaszcz wzdyma się pod nagłym podmuchem wiatru. Strange wciska ręce w kieszenie i ponuro wpatruje się w otaczającą ich ciemność. Norrell zerka na niego z zakłopotaniem, grzebiąc butem w ziemi, i Strange wzdycha cicho. 

\- Myślałem, że znalazłem drogę - mówi, pochylając głowę.

\- I chyba rzeczywiście tak jest. - Norrell wytęża wzrok, usiłując przebić się spojrzeniem poprzez ciemność. - Ta ścieżka, też ją pan widzi? Nie przypominam sobie, żeby była tu wcześniej.

Odwraca się i rusza w jej stronę, ale Strange chwyta go za ramię.

\- Proszę chwilę zaczekać, to nie jest dobry pomysł. Pójdę pierwszy.

Zanurza dłonie w ziemi tak jak kiedyś, jak pod Waterloo, a ona odpowiada mu niemal od razu, magia mrowi w palcach, przelewa się w ciele. Być magiem, John, to nie znaczy władać żywiołami, to znaczy poznać ich naturę w chwili, kiedy są naprawdę sobą. To proste, zobacz: z piasku będą konie, a z błota zaciśnięta pięść. Nie zmieniasz rzeczywistości, jedynie budzisz to, co zasnęło, przypominasz mu jego prawdziwą formę. Nazwy są ważne o wiele bardziej, niż mogłoby się wydawać, bez nich jesteśmy niczym. Ten, kto nazwał cię Johnem Childermassem, wyrządził ci krzywdę, zamknął cię w kształcie, który nigdy nie był tobą. Tak naprawdę jesteś czernią, kruku, jesteś ziemią, żwirem i popiołem. Gdybyś potrafił to odkryć, może nie cierpiałbyś tak bardzo.

Ostrożnie stawia stopy na drodze, ale nie jest w stanie iść dalej: fala splątanych, ciemnych emocji uderza go z całej siły, niemal zwalając z nóg. Strange czuje, że jego ręce zaczynają drżeć, coraz silniej i silniej, zupełnie jak na Półwyspie. Kto utkał dla nas tę ścieżkę, z jakich zaklęć? Nie byłbyś chyba na tyle szalony, John, żeby…

\- Nie mogę - szepcze i patrzy na Norrella z przerażeniem. Gdyby był sam, chyba zacząłby krzyczeć; powstrzymuje go tylko obecność drugiego maga. - Czuję się, jakbym spacerował po nagrobkach.

Norrell przez chwilę wygląda, jakby chciał o coś zapytać, ale rezygnuje. Kładzie tylko dłoń na mankiecie towarzysza i poklepuje go nieśmiało.

\- Nie szkodzi. Znajdziemy inny sposób. Kiedyś na pewno. - Nerwowo poprawia perukę. - Myśli pan, że ktokolwiek będzie o nas pamiętał, kiedy wreszcie wrócimy?

\- Childermass - odpowiada Strange odruchowo. Słowo wymyka się z jego warg bez udziału świadomości i zawisa między nimi jak cień tego drugiego, dawno odebranego im świata.

Ale Norrell nie rozumie, oczywiście, nie mógłby zrozumieć. Patrzy na niego pytająco, przechylając lekko głowę, jakby imię dawnego służącego było ostatnią rzeczą, którą spodziewał się usłyszeć.

\- Childermass odszedł - mówi, gniotąc w palcach mankiet koszuli - oczywisty znak jego zakłopotania - a Strange czuje, jak do jego serca wkrada się lód. Niech pan tego nie mówi, proszę, tu wszystkie słowa sprawdzają się na opak, dokładnie tak, jak robił to pański elf, i nawet jeśli nie to miał pan na myśli, lepiej nie mówić nic.

\- Mam sny - mówi cicho i wplata palce we włosy. - Pan nie?

Norrell kręci głową, popatrując na niego z ukosa, a Strange posyła mu smutny uśmiech. Prawda, nie jest pan nim, on by wiedział, wiedziałby od razu. Nic nie szkodzi, sam też nie rozumiem. To nie jest nasza magia ani nasz świat. Nie mogę oczekiwać od pana niemożliwego.

Ale wtedy Norrell podrywa głowę w nieoczekiwanym przypływie energii.

\- Niedługo wrócimy do domu. Jeszcze tylko trochę wysiłku. - Patrzy na towarzysza z nadzieją. - Cierpliwości, panie Strange. Cierpliwości.

\- Do domu - powtarza łagodnie Strange. Uśmiech rodzi się w lewym kąciku ust, zaledwie cień, przeczucie uśmiechu, a po chwili ogarnia już całe usta. Nie sięga tylko oczu, w których malują się piętrowe labirynty. - Tak, panie Norrell. Już niedługo. Ale teraz niech pan już wraca do Hurtfew, dobrze? Zaraz pana dogonię.

Norrell uspokojony kiwa głową i z powrotem zanurza się w ciemność; dopiero wtedy uśmiech Strange’a gaśnie, a plecy garbią się jak pod niewidzialnym ciężarem. Norrell naprawdę w to wierzy, myśli i wzdycha cicho, ale nie wie, nie potrafi przeczuć tego, co on sam zrozumiał już dawno temu. Magia jego towarzysza to magia życia, małego i ostrożnego, ale niewątpliwie życia, i dlatego nie powie mu nigdy. Coraz trudniej zachować pozory, żeby nie zdradzić o jedno słowo za dużo, coraz ciężej milczeć.

Klęka na ścieżce i przyciska do twarzy garść ziemi. Zamyka oczy, oddycha głęboko: poznaje ten zapach, oczywiście, poznaje go tak dobrze, że czuje, jak po plecach przechodzi mu dreszcz. Magia i laudanum wibrowały w jego ciele, a on spijał z cudzych ust życie pachnące dokładnie tak samo, ziemia, żywica, tytoń i coś jeszcze, jakiś nieuchwytny zapach ptasich piór i drzewa. Gdybym mógł, wytarzałbym się w tej ziemi, John, żeby wetrzeć ją w skórę już na zawsze, żeby móc nieść to ze sobą, gdziekolwiek tylko pójdę. Nikt nie powinien przychodzić tu z własnej woli. Nie pozwalam, nie tak, nie w ten sposób.

Coś ty narobił, Johnie Childermassie, i gdzie jesteś teraz? Odezwij się do mnie, proszę!

Ziemia w Faerie krzyczy ochryple. Wtóruje jej tylko cisza.


End file.
